


January

by costia_gray



Series: Supergirl Q1 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: A month’s worth of ficlets under 1000 words based on dialogue prompts. Chapter titles will display the pairing, so feel free to skip if any aren’t your cup of tea.Content warnings forChapter 26: referenced trauma, violence, and death/murder. None of this is actively depicted, but it is talked about.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Q1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601275
Comments: 278
Kudos: 470





	1. [Kara/Lena] “Do you trust me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, Kara takes a chance on Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A possible (but unlikely) post-Crisis on Infinite Earths future.

“Do you trust me?” 

Lena’s voice was soft as she spoke, uncertain. Her eyes were bright with tenuous hope, her expression painted earnestly.

Kara knew, thanks to Lex’s destruction of the Luthor name, that very few people had ever placed their trust in Lena. She had made the same mistake once. Not because of her last name —  _ never _ because of that — but because she’d been afraid of losing Lena, of losing her love. She’d rationalized it to hell and back, but no excuse was enough.

And she’d lost Lena after all. Watched, stunned, as she took Myriad from the Fortress and left Kara trapped in icy confinement. Then the Anti-Monitor had taken away any chance she had of making things right.

The Crisis had taken so much from her that she couldn’t get back, but it had given her this. A fresh start with her memories of her lost world intact. Another chance to do everything the right way. She wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice.

This Lena hadn’t lost all trust in her. This Lena was just beginning to let Kara into her life, to let herself be vulnerable. Kara had the opportunity now to show her that she’d believed in her right from the start.

It couldn’t change what had happened before. Her Lena was gone now. She had been so hurt and angry when she died. Kara refused to let that happen to the Lena here in front of her.

Kara took a slow, shaky breath, her hands moving to the front of her shirt. Lena’s sharp green eyes followed her movements as she carefully slipped open the first three buttons, widening in surprise as the red, yellow, and blue House of El’s coat of arms on Kara’s chest was gradually exposed.

“Yes,” Kara said firmly. She reached for Lena’s hand, pressing it against her chest, letting her feel the thick red lines. “I trust you, Lena.”


	2. [Lena/Andrea] “Stop wasting my time.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one thing Lena can’t forgive, it’s a betrayal of trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Lena/Andrea confrontation scene in 5x06 “Confidence Women”. Implied past romantic relationship.

It doesn’t end with “We’re done.” 

Lena storms toward Jack, fury burning through her veins, intent on demanding he take her back to his flat. She can’t do this. She can’t be cordial and magnanimous with that traitor, that _viper_ , anywhere near her. Not now.

She’s a yard away from her boyfriend, who’s chatting happily with an older, gray-haired woman in a dark green dress, when a hand slips across her bare shoulder and stops her in her tracks. She knows that touch at once. Has missed it, craved it, for such a long time. All the sublimating and conforming in the world hasn’t erased how that touch makes her feel.

“Lena.” Andrea’s breath ghosts across her ear, and she shivers, her shoulders tensing. “Can’t we talk about this?”

Lena’s jaw tightens. She doesn’t turn around. If she does, she knows she’ll break. Her traitorous heart is already aching to forgive this woman every sin she’s ever committed.

“Are you going to explain why you lied to me?” she asks quietly.

This is all she can give. If Andrea has a reason, a _good_ reason, then Lena wants to hear it. She can’t fathom there being one, but for Andrea, she will listen. She will hope, just for a minute.

Behind her, Andrea sighs. The sound is pained, long-suffering. Lena can’t bring herself to muster up the expected sympathy.

“Please understand, Lena. There are certain things I _can’t_ say. I wish—”

Now Lena turns, anger overwhelming her temporary tolerance. She shrugs Andrea’s hand away and glares at her _former_ friend, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Later, undoubtedly, she’ll find nail marks in her palms. Right now, the sting is the only thing keeping her from truly exploding.

Andrea’s eyes are wet and Lena’s heart aches at the sight, but she can’t do this. She can hardly stand to look at this woman, knowing she’s lied to her for so long. Andrea has made her loyalties (or lack thereof) perfectly clear. The tie must be severed.

“Stop wasting my time,” Lena hisses, her voice cold and biting. “We’re through here.”


	3. [Alex/Kara] “You could have died, you idiot!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes she’s scared Kara after rescuing her from dying in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 1x20 “Better Angels”. Could be read romantically or platonically.

“Kara, you’re overreacting.”

Blue eyes widened near comically, glowing red with heat for the barest of seconds. Internally, Alex sighed — _bad choice of words_ — while externally, she lifted her chin, stubborn in the face of Kara’s panicked wrath.

“I am _not_ overreacting, Alex!” Kara retorted. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Alex sternly. “You put yourself in danger.”

Alex valiantly didn’t roll her eyes. “That’s literally my job. Alien-hunting secret agent, remember? Of course there’s—”

“No! No _of course_ ,” Kara interjected, scowling. “You could have died, you idiot!”

The genuine terror and pain in Kara’s eyes sent a pang of guilt through Alex’s heart. She had rarely seen Kara truly scared, especially for her. Annoyed? Sure. Worried? Absolutely. But rarely scared. They were partners, equals, and no matter how much she fussed, Kara was aware of how very capable Alex was.

This situation, though… Well, Alex could understand her fear. She’d felt exactly the same as she’d urged the old Kryptonian pod closer and closer to Kara’s floating, lifeless body.

“But I didn’t.” Alex softened her voice as she spoke, lowered her chin, and reached out to take Kara’s hands. “I didn’t, Kara. I’m right here. Feel me?”

Kara nodded, a shuddering breath blowing out of her mouth. She sniffed and tears welled up in her eyes, slipping slowly down her cheeks. Her thumbs stroked across Alex’s skin and she inhaled again, regulating her breathing to keep calm, just like Alex had taught her.

Alex squeezed Kara’s hands with all of her might, peering into her eyes. “You have me, okay? You have me, Kara.”

Kara nodded. “I know. I have you. You’re safe.”

“I’m always safe when I’m with you,” Alex assured her, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to Kara’s palm.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” Alex whispered back.


	4. [Alex/Kara] “Stop laughing!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex go for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% romantic Kalex. Skip if you’re not into it.

Alex slowed to a stop, easing her breathing into a resting pattern, and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. Kara was about fifteen feet back, doubled over and panting for air.

“C’mon, you’re lagging behind!” she called out.

It wasn’t every day she saw Kara sore, sweaty, and exhausted. But a tough fight with a very large, many-legged alien had left her solar flared. Supergirl was as close to human as she ever could be right now. While she wasn’t quite weak, she was clearly out of shape. All rippling muscles and no discipline.

Alex jogged back over to Kara and pressed a gentle hand against her sweaty shoulder. Kara groaned, straightening slowly before she batted her hand away.

“Too hot,” she breathed. “Can’t…” She shook her head and coughed hard into her elbow. Alex smirked but quickly brought her hand up to wipe it away. She didn’t want Kara to think she was enjoying her suffering. She wasn’t! It was just…

Okay, yeah. It was kind of funny.

“Great _Rao_ , how do you do this!” Kara huffed, fanning herself with one hand. She looked relieved for about a full second before the pout went into full effect. Her glasses were slipping down her nose, and she was red down to her chest from exertion.

Alex sucked on her bottom lip to stifle the laugh that begged to burst free from her chest, but a small snicker slipped free in spite of her efforts. Kara’s head snapped up, blue eyes narrowed and frown in place, and Alex couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Alex!” Kara puffed herself up and did her best to look intimidating, but the whiny tone of her voice undercut the attempt. “Stop laughing! I’m in pain here!”

“Awww,” Alex chuckled, leaning forward to place a few delicate kisses on Kara’s lips. “I’m sorry. You’re just so cute like this!”

“You’re tormenting me,” Kara grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest but, seeming to realize just how sweaty she was, she dropped them to her sides again quickly. “You like to see me suffer!”

“Oh, I do not, you big baby,” Alex retorted. She cupped Kara’s chin and kissed her again, then reached for her hand. “Come on, you’ve done enough running. Let’s get you home. We can take a nice cool shower, okay?”

Kara visibly perked up, wrapping her sweaty hand around Alex’s. “Together?”

Alex smirked. “Together,” she agreed.


	5. [Alex/Lena] “Let me help you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex prepare dinner together.

“You know, this would go a lot faster if you’d let me contribute,” Alex commented, fixing her companion with a pointed look.

Lena didn’t even glance up from her task. “Mm, and have my apartment burned to the ground?” she retorted. “I think not, Director Danvers.”

Alex sighed and leaned up against the counter, watching as Lena expertly diced another onion. The years of cooking classes she’d been put through in boarding school had clearly made her into a good chef. She was very skilled whereas Alex was…not.

“There has to be something I can do.” Alex was getting a little antsy; she hated feeling idle. “Let me help you. Please?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, fond but exasperated as she met Alex’s gaze. She couldn’t resist those big brown eyes or that pathetic little pout. That thing was utterly irresistible, and both of the Danvers Sisters wielded it like a lethal weapon.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But  _ no _ appliances.” She considered the ingredients laid out on the counter before positioning Alex about a foot away from her in front of the carrots and a knife. “Can I trust you not to cut your fingertips off?”

Alex scoffed, mock offended. “Excuse me, Ms. Luthor, I’m a very skilled knife wielder. I  _ am _ the director of a highly-classified government agency, you know.”

“Oh, I do know,” Lena confirmed. “But perhaps you should consider instating a Basic Life Skills course at that highly-classified government agency of yours. I’m sure you aren’t the only one who can’t cook to save their life.”

“Only if you volunteer to teach that class free of charge,” Alex replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Lena’s lips. “Then, I’ll take it into consideration.”

Lena chuckled, pushing up on her toes to deepen the kiss for a few long moments. “You drive a hard bargain, my love,” she murmured. “For now, let’s get chopping.”

Alex tangled her fingers in the ends of Lena’s long, dark hair and nodded. “Yes ma’am.”


	6. [Kara/Lucy] “Do you want to get out of here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s just at a lesbian club to be a good, supportive sister.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

When those words reached her ears, Kara smiled to herself. She took a casual sip from her Long Island iced tea, letting her gaze flicker briefly over to her sister across the bar. 

Alex had been heavily flirting with a very pretty redhead named Clara for the past hour. Her initial clumsy advances seemed to have been interpreted as charm, and as soon as Alex was sure that Clara was interested, she’d turned infinitely smoother. Clara certainly seemed eager to get Alex back to her place.

“Yeah,” Kara’s sister agreed. She nodded, grinning shyly. “I brought my bike here if you’re okay riding that.”

Clara grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed eagerly. “That’s not the only thing I’d like to ride.”

Kara blushed nearly as scarlet as Alex, her cheeks burning.

Clara just smirked. “Let’s get out of here, stud.”

Catching Alex’s eye on their way toward the exit, Kara shot her a discreet thumbs up. This was Alex’s first hook-up post-Maggie, and while hooking up wasn’t Kara’s style personally, she wanted to be supportive. This was Alex’s first real chance since coming out to go to a lesbian club and see what they had to offer. Kara was kind of impressed she’d been so successful.

Kara sent off a quick text to Alex ( _Send me an address, please, and be safe!_ ) before polishing off her drink and sliding a few bills under her glass. Now that Alex was happily claimed for the evening, Kara was ready to go home. Clubs were always a bit of a chore for her, even with her sensitive hearing dulled by her lead frames.

When she turned around to leave, though, she was nearly instantly bombarded by a very familiar face. Lucy Lane gripped her biceps, muttered, “Please just go with it,” and kissed Kara.

Kara froze for a second while her brain caught up. _Lucy is kissing me. Lucy LANE is kissing me. On the mouth. She’s— Oh Rao, is that tongue?_

Instinctively, Kara melted into the kiss, parting her lips to grant Lucy the entrance she was seeking. She tilted her head, her hands settling on the back of Lucy’s sweaty dark purple tank top. Her body pressed tight against Kara’s, and she smelled so good. Kara wanted to bury her nose in her neck, but that was probably a bit too much.

All too soon, the kissing was over and Lucy was gripping her around the waist. In her heels, she was nearly Kara’s height now, and wow, Kara had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Her smile was so brilliant and her sharp green eyes were…well, _dazzling_ was the only word Kara could come up with to do them justice.

“Hi,” Lucy said, glancing over her shoulder. She seemed relieved when her gaze returned to Kara’s and was quick to explain, “Ex-fling. I ran into her on the dance floor and couldn’t shake her. Sorry for the ambush, Supergirl.”

“N-no, it’s okay!” Kara assured her. “I’m here to help. Happy to, even. Totally. A-anytime you need it!”

Lucy grinned, tilting her head and assessing Kara with curious eyes. Kara couldn’t help blushing under her gaze, lifting one hand to fiddle awkwardly with her glasses.

“You’re a really good kisser. Want to try it again? Maybe…at your place?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open and she stared. She almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing. But it was happening — Lucy was standing right in front of her, propositioning her. And she didn’t do hook-ups. She really didn’t, not ever. It was just too complicated. But this was Lucy, who she’d had a crush on for literal _years_ at this point.

“Kara?” Lucy’s hands slid up Kara’s sides, her green eyes dark with blatant desire. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Kara grinned, dipping down to kiss Lucy softly before nodding. “Yes.”

Lucy smiled like she’d won a prize at the fair, took her by the arm, and began tugging her toward the door.

Maybe this one hook-up wouldn’t be so bad.


	7. [Kara/Lena] “Shut up and kiss me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets up the nerve to ask Lena out on a date.

Lena looked up from the email she’d been composing when a soft knock sounded at her office door. She glanced at her watch to see it was well past eight o’clock. She’d sent Jess home two hours ago, against her protests, which meant it could only be one person. Her heart raced at the very thought.

“Come in!” she called out, getting to her feet as the door swung open. Her best friend strode inside, bags of take-out from China Wall tucked under her arms, beaming at her. She was perhaps the most gorgeous creature Lena had ever seen, radiating warmth with her wide, uninhibited smile. 

“Kara, it’s so lovely to see you, darling.” Lena rounded her desk to meet Kara at her office couch, taking a couple of bags from her grasp and setting them on the coffee table.

“It’s so good to see you, Lena.” Kara set down the tray of drinks and another bag she held on the coffee table before taking Lena into her arms and hugging her close. Lena’s heart stuttered, her body relaxing under Kara’s touch.

“It’s been a few days,” Lena murmured, slipping from Kara’s embrace to settle on the couch. Kara sat down right beside her, reaching out to start passing out their food. “Have things settled at the D.E.O., then?”

“They have! The alien we were looking for is officially in custody at the desert base,” Kara confirmed. She popped a straw into the to-go cup of iced tea she’d acquired and pressed it into Lena’s hand, an apologetic smile on her lips. “I’m sorry I missed our movie night.”

“Darling, you don’t need to apologize. You’re a very busy superhero. I understand,” Lena soothed her. “You can make it up to me another time, hm?” She reached for a box of her favorite noodles and a set of chopsticks.

“Yeah, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Kara said.

Lena looked up at her curiously, noticing that despite having a full spread of potstickers in front of her, there were none in her hands. That was unusual; Kara loved food, and potstickers were one of her top favorites.

“Oh?” Lena raised an eyebrow, returning her noodles to the table and laying a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh. “Then, talk to me. I’m listening.”

Kara took a deep breath and smiled tentatively, fiddling with her glasses like she did when she was nervous. “So, I know this may seem kind of out of nowhere, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while and…I’d really like to ask you out on a date.” She paused and Lena’s eyes widened, but Kara continued on before she could get a word out. “And I understand if that’s not something you’re interested in! I mean, I know you didn’t even really intend to make friends here, and I don’t want you to think that you _have to_ go out with me to keep me as a friend or anything because you don’t! You’re my best friend, first and foremost, and I totally get it if—”

“Kara!” Lena interjected impatiently, stunning the Kryptonian silent. “Shut up and kiss me!”

This time, those bright blue eyes Lena so adored widened in surprise, and Kara opened and closed her mouth, apparently at a loss for words. But in the blink of an eye, one strong palm cupped the back of Lena’s neck and the other hand gripped her waist, pulling her closer.

And then, _finally_ , Kara was kissing her.

Sparks ignited between them as their lips moved together desperately. Lena cupped Kara’s jaw in both hands, coaxing her closer, teasing the seam of Kara’s lips with the tip of her tongue and making her whimper. The sound made Lena shiver, then break away to catch her breath.

Kara smiled softly, her fingers stroking down the back of Lena’s neck. Lena smiled back, pressing her forehead against Kara’s and kissing the side of her mouth.

“So that… that’s a yes, right?” Kara met Lena’s eyes, chewing on her bottom lip uncertainly. “You’ll go out with me?”

Lena chuckled, pressing another firm kiss against Kara’s lips. “Yes, darling, I’ll go out with you. God, _yes_.”


	8. [Alex/Kara] “I’m done waiting.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s resistance finally breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU; set post season 1. This is romantic Kalex. Skip if it’s not your thing.

“Kara looks really good tonight, doesn’t she?” Winn grinned at Alex over his beer mug, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed him. He yelped, surprised, losing his grip on his mug enough for it to topple over and spill all over the table. She smirked as he scrambled with the napkin dispenser in the center of the table, trying to pry out enough to clean up the mess he’d made.

“Unnecessary,” he groused, frowning at her as he attempted to soak up the liquid. “I’m just stating facts, okay? She’s… She’s really attractive! We both have eyes!”

Alex’s eyes moved to Kara. She was seated at the bar, chatting with a hot pink-skinned alien woman with a gnarly antenna. Alex watched as Kara threw back her head and laughed and the alien’s hand came to rest on her wrist. She was having a good time, making friends with people who had come from situations similar to her own. Kara deserved that.

“That girl’s definitely flirting with her,” Winn commented from beside Alex. “Do you think Kara’s into her? She’s only ever been with guys, right?”

“Yeah, that I know of,” Alex confirmed. “But if she wants this…” She shrugged, trying her best to seem unbothered. Kara was her own person. Alex had no say in who she dated or flirted with or did…whatever with. No matter how much she wanted it, Kara wasn’t hers.

“I’m gonna ask her out.” Alex looked over at Winn, confused by the declaration. “I know she already turned me down once and said she didn’t like me that way, but I have to try one more time, you know? I have to be sure…she’s never going to change her mind.”

Alex stared at him like he’d grown a second head. The last time he’d confessed his feelings for Kara, it had caused a terrible rift between them and Kara had been so upset. She didn’t understand why he’d try that again. He was putting the entire group dynamic at risk. She had to do something about it.

“Excuse me,” she muttered, getting to her feet. She made her way to the bar, stepping up between Kara and the hot pink alien and placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Alex!” Kara grinned. “This is—”

“Nice to meet you,” Alex cut in, barely sparing the alien woman a glance. “Can I talk to you, Kara? It’s important.”

“Oh! S-sure,” Kara agreed. “It was nice talking to you, Xyzhun.” She let Alex pull her to her feet and tug her over to two empty bar stools. “Is something wrong, Alex?”

“Winn wants to ask you out again.” Kara frowned, her crinkle forming between her brows. “I guess he’s still hung up on you.”

“Oh.” Kara was quiet, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “Well…maybe I should say yes. Winn’s a really good guy. He always has my back and I like him. And now that everything’s settled with Supergirl…” Kara shrugged, her eyes drifting past Alex, presumably toward Winn, and Alex gritted her teeth. “It could be worth a shot, you know?”

Alex didn’t respond. She stared down at the counter, folding her hands together and squeezing until it hurt. Just thinking about Kara with Winn made her chest feel tight and uncomfortable, but she knew she should try to be encouraging. It wasn’t like she’d ever had the courage to tell Kara how  _ she _ felt.

“Don’t do it,” Alex murmured, staring down at her hands. She lifted her eyes to Kara’s. “Don’t go out with him, Kara.”

“Why not?” Kara asked softly. She reached out and took Alex’s hands into her own. “Why shouldn’t I go out with him, Alex?”

Alex gazed into Kara’s eyes for a long moment and took a deep breath. “I’m done waiting,” she muttered, squeezing Kara’s hands firmly. “I love you, I’m  _ in _ love with you. God, Kara, I have been for so long. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but…I don’t want you to be with Winn or James or…or anyone else but me.”

Kara smiled. She didn’t look the least bit surprised. “I’ve waited to hear you say that for the past decade, Alex Danvers.” She cupped Alex’s chin gently in one hand and leaned in close. Alex stared at her, awestruck. “I love you too, you big dummy.”

“Yeah?” Alex asked quietly, her voice wavering. “Really? You’re not just humoring me?”

“No,” Kara said. “I promise. Now, will you please kiss me? I’ve been waiting for a very,  _ very _ long time.”

Alex let out a bemused laugh, grabbing hold of Kara’s shoulders and kissing her soundly. She could feel the Kryptonian smiling against her mouth, her hands sliding down to press against Alex’s back, pulling her closer.

The moment was broken by a loud whooping from across the room. Alex pulled back to see Winn and James holding up their beers, both with huge smiles on their faces. Alex blushed scarlet, but Kara laughed and gave them a thumbs up. And that was when it all clicked into place.

“Oh my God, you  _ planned _ this!” she accused Kara, lightly slapping her chest. “You and Winn totally plotted behind my back!”

Kara grinned impishly and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It worked, didn’t it?”


	9. [Kara/Lena] “Tell me what happened.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena deal with the aftermath of an incident at Lori’s school.

“Lori!” Kara rushed down the corridor toward where her daughter was seated, arms crossed and pouting in one of three wooden chairs. Kara took one of the open seats and leaned down to kiss the top of Lori’s head. “Honey, what happened?”

The seven-year-old remained stubbornly silent, and Kara sighed. She had been out taking care of Supergirl business when the school’s headmistress had called about some sort of vague incident. By the time she’d wrapped up her mission and saw the voicemail waiting for her, she had a text message from Lena too.

> **[11:43 AM] Lena:** Taking care of it. Join us when you can.

“Whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay, baby,” Kara murmured, giving Lori’s arm a soothing rub. Lori was smart as a whip but nothing close to a troublemaker. Kara couldn’t imagine what kind of incident had warranted the headmistress’s call, but privately, she was glad Lena was the one handling it.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Lori murmured, snuggling into Kara’s side. She sniffled and Kara lifted her into her lap, stroking through her blonde locks. “I didn’t mean to—”

The headmistress’s office door opened, and both Kara and Lori looked up as Lena stepped into the corridor, her high heels rapping sharply on the tiled floor. Headmistress Kroll followed behind her, a stern look on her wrinkled face. Even Kara found herself straightening unconsciously under those hawkish eyes, reminded of one of her strictest instructors during her schooling on Krypton.

“Hello, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

“Headmistress Kroll. I hope everything’s alright.”

“It’s taken care of,” Lena said succinctly. Her expression was carefully blank, but Kara could see the impatience in her eyes. “Thank you for your time, Headmistress Kroll. Lori will have that apology letter written by Monday morning.”

“Very well,” the headmistress agreed. She leveled her gaze on Lori, curled up in Kara’s arms and shamefaced. “Lori, I’m sure we won’t have any more trouble in the future, will we?”

Lori shook her head. “No, Headmistress.”

“Good.” Headmistress Kroll nodded. “Then, we will see you bright and early Monday morning.”

Lena’s facade dropped when the office door clicked shut. Kara was relieved to see sympathy painting her wife’s face when she looked at their daughter. That meant whatever had happened was fixable.

“How would we like to go get lunch?” Lena smiled and bent down to pick up Lori’s backpack. “Anywhere my favorite girls desire.”

Kara and Lori exchanged devious grins.

They ended up at a small diner called Sally’s they loved not far from Kara’s old loft. Lena indulgently ordered a cheeseburger when Lori demanded it, and Kara smiled proudly when Lori ordered a chocolate milkshake as big as her head.

While they waited for the food to arrive, Lena met Lori’s eyes across the table. “Would you like to tell Mama what happened at school today, my love?”

Beside Kara, Lori squirmed uncomfortably. The lack of punishment had probably led her to believe she’d get off scot-free. But Lena had been insistent that they hold her accountable for her actions from a young age. They tried to remain fair, but disciplined when necessary.

“It’s okay, baby,” Kara encouraged her, smiling gently down at her little girl — her tiny mirror image, Lena always told her, with her blonde hair and blue eyes and large ears. “Tell me what happened. I promise I won’t be angry.”

Lori sighed. “We were all out at recess and Ricky Jones wouldn’t leave me alone. He kept pulling my hair!”

Kara glanced up at Lena who gave an affirmative now. So far, that was adding up to the story she’d heard.

“And then,” Lori continued, growing huffier and more animated. “I told him to go away again and he took my hat. So I got it back and…and I kicked him in…his privates.” She looked up at Kara pleadingly while Kara bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughing. “But Mama, I was just doing what Aunt Alex said!”

Lena and Kara exchanged surprised looks, and Kara’s urge to laugh faded. Her sister had said something to influence this situation? How could that be?

“What did Aunt Alex say, Lori?” Lena inquired.

Lori hesitated and looked up at Lena uncertainly. “Is Aunt Alex going to get in trouble?”

“Mama might have to have a discussion with Aunt Alex,” Lena said, looking at Kara pointedly. “But no, she won’t get in trouble. We just want to understand what she said that made you kick Ricky, love.”

Lori seemed to consider that before she gave in and answered. “She said that boys named Ricky are evil and creepy and be careful. And she said if any boy touched me and I didn’t want it, I should kick him where it counts!”

Kara and Lena sat in stunned silence for a while. Kara was sure Alex had been joking about the name thanks to their run-in with Rick Malverne years ago, but she had no idea her sister had been teaching Lori to kick men in the balls! She thanked Rao that Lori both had no idea she was half-Kryptonian and hadn’t yet come into her powers. They could be dealing with a hefty hospital bill if Lori possessed even one-hundredth of Kara’s super strength.

Across the table, Lena sighed and rubbed her temples. She shot Kara a look that Kara knew meant she’d be having a chat with her sister later today. But right now, the focus needed to be on Lori.

Kara squeezed Lori’s shoulder and smiled in understanding. “Okay, honey. Mama’s going to talk to Aunt Alex, but let’s talk about a different way you could have handled that situation…”


	10. [Lena/Andrea] “You awake?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Andrea spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon/college. A small exploration of what might have been for ObsidianCorp/RojasCorp. Because they’re totally exes.

A hand stroked slowly and steadily across Lena’s bare shoulders, and a small smile touched her lips. She’d been drifting off, halfway to dreamland, but her lover’s touch was too electric to let her yield to unconsciousness.

“Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“You awake?”

Lena turned over, blinking until her vision was less bleary. Andrea smiled down at her, propped up on one elbow while her free hand slid down to Lena’s sternum.

“I am now,” Lena murmured, wrapping a hand around Andrea’s arm. Her fingers slid down beneath the bracelets still adorning her lover’s wrist, the only trinkets she still wore.

Lena lifted her hands to Andrea’s face, one thumb tracing across the scar between her eyebrows. She remembered the day that was acquired from an experiment gone wrong during their last year of boarding school. She had stayed right by Andrea’s side until her father arrived to take care of her.

They had promised each other long ago they wouldn’t let anything come between them. They would do everything in this life together, unfaltering.

_ You jump, I jump, Jack. _

They were apart now, with Lena at MIT and Andrea closer to home at Metropolis U, but their relationship was still strong. They were fortunate to have such rich, powerful families. It made it easier to close the distance more frequently.

“My love,” Andrea whispered. The term of endearment made Lena’s heart flutter with excitement. “I’m so happy to be here with you.”

“Mm, I think that’s been very thoroughly expressed,” Lena replied, a small smirk curling her kiss-bruised lips. “I’m so glad you came to visit. I’ve missed you, darling.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Show me again,” Lena murmured, stroking her lover’s cheek. She watched, grinning, as Andrea’s eyes flashed, heat flooding her lower belly.

“Anything for you,” Andrea agreed, leaning down to seal their lips together.


	11. [Alex/Kara/Lena] “And if we die today?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Lena, and Kara take a trip to the beach on a very hot day. Featuring grumpy, dramatic Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter portrays three characters in a consensual polyamorous relationship and contains married Kalex. Skip if you’re not into it.

Upon reflection, Lena deeply regretted agreeing to a Saturday beach trip in the dead of summer. She really should have known better; despite growing up in cooler climates, she’d been a Californian for a few years now and was well aware of the way temperatures spiked in the middle of July.

And yet, somehow, she hadn’t expected to feel as if she was seconds away from melting.

Even through her swim shoes, the sand burned beneath her feet as she trudged after Alex and Kara to find a “good spot”. None of it was much good, in Lena’s opinion. She had tried to insist on booking a cabana, but Kara had been quick to turn her down, contending that they would be missing the “beach experience”. And of course, with a smirk, Alex had sided with her wife.

Well, Lena would happily miss the beach experience if it meant she’d have a mini-fridge full of liquor at her fingertips and a spot to plug in a damn fan. But she knew from experience that arguing with Alex and Kara was a waste of breath.

“Here!” Kara called, waving at them. She had already jammed the umbrella into the ground and was waving at Lena and Alex from the  _ miniscule _ spot she’d picked. It was barely two yards of open sand between two rather large groups. The ones to the left of them were chattering on in German, loudly, and Lena could already feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

“Great,” Lena said. “If only I wasn’t a living puddle of sweat, perhaps I’d enjoy the ambiance.”

“Poor baby,” Alex teased her, opening one of their beach chairs and gesturing grandly for Lena to have a seat. “For you, my princess.”

Lena hesitated, feeling a bit bad for not helping, but Alex patted the chair insistently and she relented. “Princess, hm? What does that make you? My court jester?”

“Nope,” Kara chimed in, stripping off her tank top and dropping it in Lena’s lap with a smile. “Alex is the ever valiant white knight, and  _ I’m _ the court jester she secretly shares you with!”

“You’ve always been a giant goof,” Alex agreed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “You look way better in hats than I do. And you do like jingly things and stupid jokes.” She nodded, convinced. “Headcanon accepted.”

Lena looked between the two of them as they laughed and shook her head. Any other time, her girls’ jokes would have made her smile at the very least. But right now, her mood was sour and she swore she could feel her skin starting to burn.

“Lena, it isn’t  _ that _ hot,” Alex chuckled, her brown eyes bright with amusement. “You’ll get used to it in no time.”

“Easy for you to say,” Lena scoffed, raising a challenging eyebrow. “You’re a born-and-bred Californian! This is your natural climate! My skin was made to withstand extreme cold, not heat!”

“You’re being dramatic,” Alex said patiently, crouching down to open one of their tote bags.

“And if we die today?” Lena asked. “Then will you think I’m being dramatic?”

Two pairs of skeptical eyes met hers. And, well, even Lena had to admit that was a bit over the top. The heat was obviously driving her crazy.

“I’m not cut out for the beach,” she sighed. “It’s as hot as I imagine literal hellfire to be.”

Kara expressed sympathy first, leaning in close and cupping Lena’s face. “I’m sorry you’re so hot, grumpy cat.” She puckered her lips and blew a gentle, cold breeze across Lena’s face and chest. “Does that help at all?”

“Thank you, darling,” Lena murmured, feeling properly chilled. She knew the cooldown wouldn’t last long in this heat, but she appreciated Kara’s bid to help. Using her powers so publicly was a terrible risk.

Kara smiled and kissed her, and Lena squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

“Come get in the water with us,” Alex encouraged her, holding out an obscenely large pair of goggles toward Kara. “You’ll cool down so fast you’ll beg for the sun.”

Lena considered the two pleading faces before her and was again quick to relent. She hadn’t planned to get in, but she didn’t have much of a spine when it came to her girls. There was very little she wouldn’t do to keep them happy, and she  _ had _ agreed to come out here.

“Oh, alright.” Lena stood to shed her sarong, exposing the bright red bikini underneath. “But I expect you both to hold my hands.”

Alex and Kara exchanged smiles before each reached out to take one of Lena’s hands.

“I think that can be arranged,” Alex said, raising Lena’s hand to her sweaty lips to kiss her fingertips.

“Happily,” Kara added, giving the hand in her grasp a little tug forward.

Lena’s heart fluttered in her chest. Beach day was starting to look up.


	12. [Sam/Alex] “Where are your clothes?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Alex, and their son get ready for his first tee-ball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love pretty much all of Alex’s ships, but I think canonically Sam would have been pretty perfect for her and what she wanted from life. Forever disappointed they didn’t go for it.
> 
> This takes place in the same ‘verse as [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52952188).

“Momma! Momma! _Momma_ , wake up!”

Sam’s eyes flew open, her heart rate jumping when the sound of her son’s voice jolted her from a deep sleep. She pressed a hand to her chest and took a couple of deep breaths to slow herself down.

With a yawn, she rubbed her tired eyes before blinking up at her four-year-old. Elliott grinned down at her, and she chuckled when she realized he was already fully dressed in his brand new tee-ball uniform.

“You look very handsome, buddy. Are you excited for your first game with Auntie Kara and the Bluejays?”

“Yeah!” Elliott exclaimed. “Auntie Kara says I get to pitch ‘cause I’m the best pitcher on the team!” He bounced excitedly on the bed and Sam laughed at his enthusiasm. Kara had signed up to coach his team as soon as she found out her little nephew was interested in playing.

“Where are your clothes?” Elliott asked, sliding off the bed. He approached the dresser and tugged on the nearest handle he could reach. “You gotta wear the hat!”

Sam smiled and sat up, stretching her arms and rolling her neck until she heard that satisfying crack. By the time her feet touched the carpet, Elliott had successfully opened her bottom drawer and was rifling through her stock of sweatpants. She hurried over and plucked him off his feet, setting him on the end of the bed.

“You can help me pick if you stay right there,” she told him, waiting until she received an obedient nod. “Alright! So let’s see…”

Twenty minutes later, Elliott raced down the stairs with Sam following in his wake, greeted by the heavenly scent of blueberry pancakes. With Elliott hovering around her, she hadn’t had a minute to shower, but that was fine. She would probably be dusty and sweaty by the time she got home, so she’d shower then. For now, she’d just brushed out her hair and spritzed herself with the apple cinnamon body spray Alex loved.

“Mommy! Momma’s up! Can we go to the park now?”

Sam smiled when she saw her wife standing in front of the stove in their spacious kitchen. Alex smiled at her and flipped the pancake she was working on in its skillet before switching over to the pan of bacon to flip those. A nearly-full platter of pancakes sat off to her left.

“Not yet, Eli. Go sit at the kitchen table until the food’s ready. You need to eat breakfast to get your energy up for your big game, don’t you?” Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow at their son.

“Okay!” Elliott grinned and scurried over to the table like he was told. Sam watched as he selected a coloring book and a pack of crayons to keep himself occupied. He was such a good boy. She hoped that stuck through the trouble years.

Approaching her wife. Sam pressed herself against Alex’s back, arms winding around her stomach, and kissed her cheek. “Morning,” she murmured. “Thanks for the wake up call.”

“That was all Eli. He woke me up at six o’clock to help him get ready, and he’s been hyped up ever since,” Alex chuckled, tilting her head to snag a kiss. “He wanted me to text Ruby and make sure she was coming to the game.”

“Is she?”

“She said she wouldn’t miss it. With about sixty emojis and exclamation points.”

Sam smiled. The fifteen-year age gap hadn’t stopped Ruby from totally adoring her little brother — not that she’d ever believed it would. From day one, Ruby had been there helping Alex and Sam through the growing pains and being such a patient big sister. She’d even chosen to go to NCU for college so she could keep close to them.

“Mommy, Momma, hurry up! I wanna goooooo!”

“Hold your horses there, mister, it’s almost done,” Sam said, sticking her tongue out over her shoulder. Elliott giggled and did it back before returning his attention to his coloring book.

Sam chuckled and tucked her chin back over Alex’s shoulder. “You sure you want another one of these little monkeys?”

Alex guided Sam’s hand up and down the curve of her growing belly. “Think it’s a little too late to turn back, don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I hear they have a pretty good return policy,” Sam joked, slipping her hands beneath Alex’s shirt to feel her skin. The baby had been very active lately, and Sam was pleased to feel a strong kick against her palm when she found the right spot.

Gently, Sam turned Alex around and kissed her deeply, one hand still caressing the bump separating them and the other pressing into the small of her wife’s back. Alex’s spatula clattered to the floor and she clutched at Sam’s shoulders, giving as good as she got.

“You are so beautiful,” Sam whispered against warm lips. “I can’t wait to meet our new little one.”

Suddenly, the scent of something burning reached Sam’s nose, and she broke the kiss to find Alex’s pancake starting to flame.

“Sh—oot,” Alex nearly swore, brown eyes wide. Instinctively, she slipped out of Sam’s arms and reached for the pan. Sam quickly blocked her hand, reaching out to turn off the burners and save the pancake from a fiery demise herself.

“So not fair,” Alex grumbled. She began transferring the bacon onto its plate while Sam disposed of the charred pancake. “First my sister, now my wife.”

“I guess we’re just drawn to you, honey,” Sam teased, giving Alex’s ass a playful squeeze. “Come on, let’s eat.”

At the sound of the word ‘eat’, Elliott raised his arms in the air and shouted, “PANCAKES!!!”


	13. [Alex/Kara] “Are you going to keep pacing outside my door, or are you coming in?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to ask Kara a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52915525).

Kara’s eyes tracked Alex’s steps as she paced back and forth in front of her apartment door. She’d been out there for a while now, and Kara had decided to let her be. It wasn’t like Alex didn’t know Kara could see her perfectly, so if she was purposely keeping to the hallway, Kara would let her be.

But patience, particularly when it came to Alex, was not Kara’s strongest suit.

Eventually, with a sigh, she got up and opened the door, leaning against the doorjamb as Alex made another lap past it. Sometimes, she wished her x-ray vision would let her read what was going on in Alex’s mind. She could be such a mystery.

“Alex, honey.” She reached out to take hold of Alex’s arm, meeting those warm brown eyes with soft concern. “Are you going to keep pacing outside my door, or are you coming in?”

Alex bit her bottom lip. “I just— Yeah, I’ll come in.”

“Finally,” Kara teased her gently. She drew Alex into her loft, nudging the door shut before she leaned down to kiss her. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Lexie?”

“It’s just— Well…” She sighed. “I want to ask you out. Like, on a date.”

Kara blinked, confused. Was that not what they were doing right now? Was that not what they’d  _ been _ doing since they’d admitted how they felt at Al’s? She didn’t understand.

“Alex…correct me if I’m wrong, but we’re dating now. This, here—” She gestured around her loft, toward the coffee table where the Indian food Alex loved was waiting. “—is a date, right?”

“Yeah! Yes, I didn’t mean to say it wasn’t,” Alex clarified quickly. “But we’ve been doing this kind of thing for years, Kara, before we started this— before we were together. And I think, y’know, I’d like to take you out somewhere. To a nice restaurant or something, out in public like a…like a real couple.”

“Oh.” Kara’s brows furrowed as she considered that. She hadn’t really thought about it. She was happy in her relationship with Alex just as it was now. It had taken them a long time to get here, and maybe she just hadn’t wanted to press her luck. But going out to a nice restaurant, the park, the movies, anywhere with Alex, it sounded really nice. And she loved that it had come  _ from _ Alex.

“Then ask me,” she murmured, cupping Alex’s face in her hands. “Right now, ask me.”

Alex swallowed and nodded, her hands falling to Kara’s hips. “Kara…will you please go out on a date with me?”

Kara didn’t hesitate. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you, Alex.”

Alex nodded, blushing. “Okay. Good. Glad that’s…established. I’ll plan everything and let you know the details soon.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed. “Now, come on. I’ve got Indian food waiting with your name on it.”


	14. [Linda/Lena] “You make me feel things.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Linda have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 AU where Lena already knows the big secret and Linda confessed what she knew of Lex’s plots and asked for help during her visit to Lena. I know not everyone is a fan of Linda’s name, but I liked it so I’m sticking with it!

Lena brushed her thumb down the length of Linda’s jaw, studying Supergirl’s clone with rapt green eyes. Red Daughter was a _perfect_ replicate of Kara, down to the scar just above her left eyebrow. No matter how many times Lena tried to spot a difference, just something small, she couldn’t. It was completely impossible.

Linda lay quietly in Lena’s bed, still and silent. Trusting blue eyes studied Lena’s face as if _she_ , a mere Luthor, was the most fascinating creation in existence when it was clear the opposite was true.

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked, lifting her thumb to gently press into the tiny scar. “You’re always so quiet.”

Linda smiled a small smile. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she said, her Kaznian accent falling thickly off her tongue. “In Kaznia, it was in my best interest to keep to myself outside of training hours.”

“You’re not a bother here, love,” Lena assured her. “I like to hear what you have to say. You know I always enjoy our talks very, very much.”

As much as Lena adored Kara, Linda had captivated her differently than her best friend. Perhaps because she looked at her this way, as if she was perfect. Perhaps because she was so innocent and curious, free in a way Kara never could be. A fresh mind to be molded, her brother would say. And it was his attempt to do just that, to mold not just Linda’s mind but the nation’s, that had cost him his life at Lena’s hand.

But now wasn’t the time for those intrusive thoughts. She stopped them in their tracks, boxed them away to be dealt with later.

“You make me feel things,” Linda quietly confessed, lifting her hand to cup Lena’s neck. “I don’t think I have ever felt these things before.”

Lena smiled softly, her heart fluttering in her chest. “Romantic things?”

“Y-Yes. Romantic things.” Linda’s cheeks turned pink as she nodded.

“There’s no need to be shy. In case you haven’t noticed, we _are_ in a rather romantic position…” Lena leaned down and pressed a kiss against Linda’s bare chest. “And I feel romantic things for you, too.”

Linda beamed, carding her fingers through Lena’s hair. “Good. That is very good.”


	15. [Sam/Lena] “What makes you think I care?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lena grow a little closer after the incident with Morgan Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x05 “Damage”.

Sam smiled down at her daughter in bed, tucking the comforter securely around her. It was a waste of time — the sheets would be tangled and thrown within the hour with how haphazard a sleeper Ruby was — but it was a mom thing. She couldn’t protect Ruby from everything and everyone bad in the world, but she could do this.

“I really like your friends,” Ruby said quietly.

Sam smiled. “You know what? I like ‘em, too.” She and Lena had been good friends for a long time now, but she didn’t know Kara that well. It was nice to have fallen into a rhythm with her, and she could see things growing there.

“You really care about her.”

“About who, baby?”

“Lena,” Ruby said with a knowing grin. “You like her. Like…you  _ really _ like her. You care about her.”

Sam felt her cheeks warm and could only hope the darkened room kept it masked. Was she really so obvious her daughter could tell when she had a crush on someone? She thought herself a little more subtle than that.

“What makes you think I care?” she asked.

“The way you look at her,” Ruby replied at once. “And she’s still here, isn’t she? Even though she’s fine now.”

“She went through something traumatic,” Sam argued mildly. “And she had a little too much wine. I couldn’t send her home like that.”

“Uh huh.” Ruby closed her eyes, still smiling. “Goodnight, Mom.”

“Night, baby,” Sam murmured. She leaned down to kiss Ruby’s forehead before leaving, keeping the door cracked open.

Lena was still on the couch when Sam made it downstairs. She held a nearly empty glass of wine in her left hand and the TV remote control in her right while she scrolled through the guide. Sam shrugged off her jacket, draping it over the back of the couch and sat down beside her.

“So, what are we watching?” she asked. “I’m usually watching the stocks at this time of night.”

Lena laughed and fixed Sam with a fond, semi-drunken smile. “All business, are we, Ms. Arias?”

“Well, I’ve got a pretty demanding boss to impress, Ms. Luthor,” Sam retorted with a smile. “I wouldn’t want her thinking I’m doing anything less than my due diligence. I’d hate to disappoint her.”

Lena leaned closer, her thumb skimming beneath Sam’s jaw. Sam’s breath hitched and her heart picked up its pace in her chest. Friendly contact wasn’t unusual but this was a touch more intimate than that.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Lena murmured. “You’re impressive without even trying.”

“I’m constantly trying. But I’m glad it seems so effortless.”

Lena’s hand moved to fully cup her cheek, green eyes watching her intently. Sam sat frozen as her boss leaned in and pressed a very brief, very light kiss on her lips.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Sam. I’m sorry to be such a burden.”

“Not possible,” Sam corrected her quickly, fiercely. “I’m happy to. You’re important to me.”

“You’re sweet,” Lena murmured, dipping in for another brush of lips against lips.

Sam pressed a hand against Lena’s neck, drawing her in to kiss her properly. She wondered if Lena would regret this in the morning, but right now, with her heart pounding, she was helpless to resist.


	16. [Kara/Lena] “I told you I loved you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk feelings.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind, pressing against her back and hooking her chin over Lena’s shoulder. It was a beautiful, cool evening. The view of National City was beautiful from Lena’s penthouse balcony. The streets were quiet and the stars were bright, even over the harshness of the city’s lights.

“I had a great time tonight,” she said, pressing a kiss behind Lena’s ear. “You were brilliant, as always. Nia’s going to have an incredible story to write for CatCo.”

Lena smiled softly, turning her head back to kiss Kara’s lips. “Thank you, darling. It was a nice night, wasn’t it?”

“Very nice.” Kara nodded, nuzzling into Lena’s cheek. She was usually indifferent when it came to galas or fancy events, but this was one of Lena’s events which made it better than the standard. She’d raised a lot of money for a good cause, and the venue was gorgeous. Kara had no complaints.

With a small sigh, Lena turned around and smoothed her hands across the lapels of Kara’s blazer. “You look so beautiful, love,” she murmured, pressing her thumb through one of Kara’s buttonholes. She wouldn’t look up, but even from this angle, Kara could see the subdued, guilty expression she wore.

“Lena…please look at me,” Kara murmured. She slipped two fingers beneath Lena’s chin and raised her head until Lena had no choice but to look her in the eyes. “I told you I loved you.”

“Kara, I know—” Lena cut herself off, her voice trembling and her eyes glistening with tears.

“Do you— Do you not love me?” Kara questioned, barely holding onto her own composure. “It’s okay—or, well, i-it’s not. But either way, I need you to tell me. I know love isn’t easy for you, so if this isn’t going to work—”

“Kara,” Lena broke in, “stop. I… It’s not that I don’t. You’re right. Love is…very difficult for me. It’s one of those things I’m not quite accustomed to. Like trust.” She cupped Kara’s face in her hands, thumbs stroking across her cheeks. “But I trust you with my life, Kara Danvers. And if there is _anyone_ I have ever met worth giving my heart to, it’s you. Without question.”

Kara’s lip quivered, a tremulous smile slowly spreading. “Yeah? You really mean that?”

Lena nodded. “I love you, Kara. I’m sorry I made you wait so long to hear that.” Her painted red lips curled upward. “Shall I prove it to you?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Kara agreed. She lifted Lena off her feet, beaming, and carried her back inside.


	17. [Kara/Lena] “No one is coming.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets Lena through another assassination attempt.

“Ms. Luthor? Ms. Luthor, can you hear me?”

Lena stirred at the sound of a man’s voice, blinking blearily in the direction of the source. An older man with graying hair and a graying beard looked down at her pensively, his hand resting warmly on her shoulder.

Her mouth was unbearably dry, and licking her lips did little to relieve that. The man — a nurse, she assumed, since he was dressed in dark green scrubs — turned and presented her with a glass of water, tilting it gently to her lips.

“Do you remember why you’re here, Ms. Luthor?” he inquired.

Lena closed her eyes, trying to call the memory forward. She remembered an explosion, glass shattering, a shrill ringing in her ears. Then Kara’s voice in her ear, telling her to hold on, promising that she’d be okay.

“I-is my girlfriend here?” she questioned, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat, wincing at just how dry it was. “Kara D-Danvers. She should— She must be here.”

The nurse chuckled darkly, shaking his head. “Oh, Ms. Luthor. No one is coming. No one will ever come for you.” He grinned, laughing, and his face started to distort, twisting into something maniacal and evil.

Lena awoke with a gasp, the monitor beside her hospital bed racing in time with her pounding heart. Tears spilled down her cheeks as blinding pain surged through her in waves. A series of unidentifiable voices began talking all at once. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished they would all disappear.

One broke through them all.

“Lena, it’s okay. It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m right here,” Kara’s voice pressed against her ear, her hands warm on Lena’s cheeks. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“Kara,” Lena whimpered. The pain was overwhelming, thick in her chest and shooting down her right arm to the tips of her fingers.

“Just breathe, Lena,” Kara whispered. Lena felt the brush of soft lips against her forehead. “I’ll be right here when you wake up again.”

Lena tried to nod but she felt so weak and tired. Unconsciousness claimed her again.

The pain was replaced with exhaustion and a sensation of numbness when she woke up next. The heart monitor was still present, beeping at a much more normal, steady rate, and an IV drip was hooked into her left arm. She breathed slowly, blinking awake and immediately searching for—

“Hey, you.”

Lena’s whole body sagged with relief when Kara came into view and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead. Her right arm was stiff and immobile, so she reached out with the left to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek. She was not a fan of hospitals, but Kara’s presence soothed her.

“Let me get you some water, huh?” Kara pulled away, returning with a cup of ice water. “Can I sit this up for you?”

Lena licked her lips and nodded, her throat too dry to speak just yet. A gentle whirring sound filled the room and soon she was mostly upright and Kara was tipping the cup carefully to her lips. Lena cleared her throat and reached for the cup, letting Kara know it was okay to let go. She acquiesced but didn’t move away, watching Lena with worried blue eyes.

“Thank you,” Lena murmured, handing the cup back when she’d finished. Kara set it aside before reaching out to hold her hand again. “Another assassination attempt?”

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, biting her lip. “Close call this time.”

“Mm. Must be a day that ends with Y,” Lena replied dismissively. She could tell by Kara’s expression that she wasn’t thrilled by that response, but it was true. This had been Lena’s life since she’d stepped up to take over L-Corp. She was a public figure leading a company with a sketchy past. Death threats and attempts made on her life came with the territory.

“I almost didn’t make it to you in time,” Kara said lowly, her eyes downcast. “You could have died, Lena. You have a concussion and a broken arm and a piece of glass from your windows just missed—” She stopped, choked up, and pressed Lena’s palm against her face.

Lena hadn’t realized just how close she’d come to truly dying this time. Instantly, her mind began churning out ideas to improve her security, something she could admittedly be a bit cavalier about. Maybe she would reach out to Alex when she was released. Some D.E.O.-style security measures would likely do her a world of good.

“Hey,” she said. “You did  _ nothing _ wrong, Kara. Come here. Come lay with me.”

“Lena…” Kara hesitated, those blue eyes assessing the hospital bed. It was small, but Lena knew they would make do and Kara would be careful.

“Darling,” Lena insisted. “I’m hurt and I need my big strong protector.” She did her best imitation of Kara’s puppy dog eyes and was rewarded with a beautiful laugh.

“You’re very manipulative, Lena Luthor.”

Lena smiled as Kara slipped into the bed, carefully wrapping herself around Lena’s uninjured side. Lena cuddled as close as she could, allowing Kara to maneuver her until they were settled and comfortable.

“Thank you for being here,” Lena said quietly. “You’re always saving me.”

Kara kissed her temple. “I always will, sweetheart. Now rest, okay? I’ll be right here.”

With a sigh, Lena tucked her face into Kara’s neck and closed her eyes, safe and at ease.


	18. [Sam/Alex] “Close your eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Sam, and Kara have a surprise for Alex during her first pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse as [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53069440).
> 
> This is the first chapter that exceeds 1000 words. I tried to trim the fat a bit, but I feel like there’s too much good to keep cutting down.

Alex pulled her SUV into the driveway and shifted it into park, sighing with relief. She had been looking forward to coming home all day. Being barred from fieldwork and lab work to do paperwork day in and day out had been driving her crazy. She was so excited to start her maternity leave and take a break.

Turning off the ignition, she laid one hand over her belly as she eased out of the car and up the sidewalk. She’d barely fumbled for her house key when the front door was flung open before her eyes.

“Kara?” Alex looked quizzically at her baby sister, surprised to see her here. “I thought Lori had a checkup with the pediatrician today.”

“That was this morning. She’s fine, at home with Lena,” Kara assured her. “I came over afterward. I’m helping Sam and Ruby with a… _special_ project.”

Alex’s brows furrowed in confusion, but she didn’t question it right away. She and Kara had always been extra involved in each other’s lives, and all four of them were good friends. Alex and Sam had helped out with things here and there when Lena was pregnant, even hosted a glamorous baby shower.

“Oh God.” Alex sighed, dropping her arms to her sides, already exasperated at the very thought. “Tell me this isn’t some kind of surprise baby shower, Kara, because I’m really _not_ —”

“Did you see any other cars?” Kara interrupted.

Alex paused and rubbed her neck sheepishly. She hadn’t thought of that, but no, she hadn’t. This pregnancy had her brain all over the place, but Kara just smiled in understanding.

“Close your eyes.”

Alex stared at her. “What? Why?”

“Alex.” Kara reached out and took Alex’s hands, pulling her inside. “Close your eyes. Trust me, please.”

Sighing, Alex nodded and did as she was told. “They’re closed.”

“Are they really? Because I can cover them with one hand and carry you if—”

“Kara.”

“What?”

“They’re _closed_.”

“Okay, good!” Alex heard the door snap shut and her sister’s hands relocated, one in the center of her back and one wrapped around her upper arm. “Let me guide you.”

Alex played along obediently, letting Kara lead her to and up the stairs. She knew every step of this hallway even with her eyes closed and was surprised to find Kara guiding her toward the nursery. The door creaked a little as one of Kara’s hands briefly left her to push it open.

“There she is.” Alex smiled at the sound of her wife’s voice and reached out when warm lips pressed against hers.

“Mmm, hi.” Alex stroked Sam’s cheeks beneath her fingers and leaned in for another kiss. “Do I have to keep my eyes closed?”

A trio of laughs echoed around her.

“Open your eyes, Mom!” Alex’s heart fluttered — Ruby alternated between ‘Alex’ and ‘Mom’, so it was always exciting to hear the latter — and she did what her stepdaughter said.

“Oh… Oh my _God_.”

Alex stared in awe at the room around her. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Just this morning she’d come in here to assess how much work they had to do, but it was a whole different room now.

The once-white walls were now a soft, sky blue with fluffy white clouds interspersed. The ceiling was blue too, aside from about a three-foot circumference around the white fan that was a big, yellow sun. The dark wooden crib was set up along one wall, flanked by a matching rocking chair, with a matching changing table on the opposite wall.

There were a thousand other little details, but it was impossible to take it all in at once. Especially when she felt tears start to gather in her eyes.

“Alex?” Kara asked softly. “What do you think?”

Alex turned to her. “You did this?” She looked at her wife and stepdaughter, both smiling at her. “You all did this? Didn’t you have to work?”

Sam shrugged. “I worked from home and spent most of my time assembling furniture. It was all Ruby’s idea.”

“Aunt Kara did all of the painting,” Ruby pointed out. “Aren’t those clouds awesome?”

“You helped,” Kara said. “This was your amazing idea, sweetie. I’m just happy I got to contribute.”

“This is incredible, no matter who did what. Thank you. I love you all,” Alex sniffled, opening her arms for hugs. She’d desperately needed all the hugs throughout her pregnancy.

Ruby grinned and stepped into her arms. Kara’s and Sam’s long arms wrapped around them from either side and tears made their way down Alex’s cheeks.

After a few moments, Kara stepped away, turning to Ruby.

“Want to give your moms a little time alone? I’ll take you for ice cream,” she suggested, winking at the teen.

“Deal!” Ruby agreed. She gave Alex one last squeeze and kissed Sam’s cheek. “See you guys later!”

Kara laughed and slung her arm across Ruby’s shoulders, opening the nursery door.

“Kara,” Alex said, causing her sister to turn back toward her. “I love you.”

Kara smiled. “I love you too, Allie. See you in a bit.”

It didn’t take super-hearing to hear Ruby challenging Kara to a race and Kara enthusiastically agreeing. Footsteps pounded down the stairs; Alex quietly prayed they moderated their super speed in public.

But right now, she had a gorgeous wife to lavish with praise.

“Thank you,” she whispered, turning into Sam’s embrace. Her wife’s arms wrapped fully around her and she leaned in to kiss her soundly.

“You really like it, right?” Sam asked. “Because we can change it if you don’t. We just thought now that you’re seven months along, it was an appropriate time to get everything ready.”

“Sam, I _love_ this,” Alex replied emphatically. “Our little one is going to be so happy here.”

“Good.” Sam scooped Alex up off her feet and transported her the three or so feet across the room to the rocking chair. “Test drive?”

Alex hummed her agreement and sank into the cushioned seat, lifting her feet onto the stool. Her aching back was rejoicing. Even the most comfortable office chair and her SUV’s leather seats didn’t feel anywhere near this good.

“God, that’s so nice,” she murmured, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She felt Sam’s hands unbuckling and unzipping her boots and sighed with relief when her socks were stripped from her sore, swollen feet.

Alex gazed down at Sam with fond eyes, her hands coming to rest on her round belly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam returned with a grin, rubbing along Alex’s right arch. “You can rest, baby. I’m going to rub your feet, and then we’ll get some food in you, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex said. “You’re spoiling me way too much, you know.”

“You’re carrying our baby. I want to spoil you.” Sam met her eyes, and Alex felt a surge of pleasure at the molten look in those brown eyes. “Now close your eyes. I’m right here.”

Firm pressure moved along her foot, and Alex leaned back, drifting into a contented doze.


	19. [Kara/Cat] “You really don’t recognize me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides Cat is worth entrusting with her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the balcony scene at the end of 2x02 “The Last Children of Krypton” before Kara goes back inside and talks to James. 
> 
> This is my first foray into SuperCat, so apologies if it’s not the best.

This was it. She’d said her goodbyes, both as Kara and Supergirl, and she had to let go now. Cat would never be out of her life forever — she truly believed that — but the thought of her leaving at all was tough to swallow. She couldn’t bring herself to fly away just yet. CatCo without seeing Cat every day was just…unfathomable.

She turned around, pacing back over to the older woman. Cat remained unruffled, even with nearly no space between them. She sipped on her drink and watched Kara interestedly, like she was waiting to see what she would do next.

“You really don’t recognize me?” she asked. “You really don’t know…who I am?”

Kara had gone to great lengths to make sure Cat didn’t think Kara and Supergirl were the same person. J’onn stepping in to play Supergirl had saved her job and her personal life when Cat had finally figured out her secret. She’d seemed convinced by their charade, but there was a tiny part of Kara that had always wondered if she still suspected the truth.

“Should I?” Cat asked, hazel eyes bright and knowing.

“I think you do. And I think…that’s okay.” Kara gazed at Cat evenly, unafraid, reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

Cat was quiet for a long while. Kara watched her carefully; she wished, as she had a thousand times, that she could hear what was going on in her boss’s brilliant mind. But, like always, she waited patiently.

Eventually, Cat set her drink on the ledge. “Your secret is safe with me, Kara. I promise.”

Kara’s heart stuttered in her chest. She wondered if that meant Cat had never believed her denial or if she’d just confirmed it for her again now. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Cat knew and Kara felt good about it.

“I trust you, Cat. I really do,” she said with certainty, sliding both hands gently down Cat’s upper arms. “I wish you weren’t going away,” she murmured. “I’m going to miss you.”

Cat placed both hands over the coat of arms on Kara’s chest. “I’m never too far for Supergirl, am I?” She smiled tenderly, one hand sliding up to brush across Kara’s collarbone. “I expect you to visit.” 

Kara beamed. “Just try to keep me away.”


	20. [Alex/Kara] “I know you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out Kara isn’t as single as she’d hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features married, romantic Kalex. An alternate take on the scene in 2x05 “Crossfire”.

Alex hummed, threading her fingers into Kara’s hair as she was pinned back against the kitchen island. Her wife’s hands slid beneath her red sweater, her fingertips brushing across her abs. She groaned at the tingling sensation and tugged on the long blonde locks tangled around her fingers.

“I love that you can come home early on my days off now,” she whispered, grinning against Kara’s lips.

“Perks of being a reporter.” Kara smiled and slipped her hands down to grasp Alex’s thighs. She was lifted up on top of the counter and then Kara was kissing her again.

Heat gathered in Alex’s lower belly, spilling between her thighs. She urged Kara on, wrapping her thighs around her wife’s waist and grinding forward against her stomach. If she had it her way, they wouldn’t be leaving their bed until Kara’s stomach started grumbling for food, as it was prone to do.

Then a sharp knock at the front door burst through their bubble.

Kara broke their kiss, much to Alex’s displeasure, and turned to look at the door, lowering her glasses. A frown appeared on her face, and her worried crinkle appeared between her brows.

“What? Who is it?” Alex questioned.

“What is she doing here?” Kara muttered. She barely spared Alex a glance as she headed toward the door, leaving Alex to scramble to her feet and try to make herself look presentable.

Kara pulled the door open, and Alex raised her eyebrows when she saw just who was standing on the other side.

“Lena, hi,” Kara said, cheerful as always. “Come in. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Lena assured her, stepping inside. “I’m sorry to keep dropping in on you, but…” She trailed off when she saw Alex, recognition in her eyes. “I know you. You saved my life.”

Alex nodded and smiled politely. She didn’t dislike Lena, but she didn’t really know her. And she wasn’t particularly keen on being interrupted halfway to bed with her wife.

“Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI,” she introduced herself, extending her hand. Lena shook it firmly but briefly, looking back over at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“My wife,” Kara clarified, beaming proudly.

“Oh.” Lena looked surprised. “Of course, I… I guess I didn’t realize you were married.”

Alex shot Kara a look, eyes darting down to her hand. Her bonding bracelet was around her wrist and her wedding ring was on the appropriate finger. Lena was either pretty damn oblivious or she was looking elsewhere.

Kara cleared her throat. “So, what’s up, Lena?”

“Right, of course.” Lena turned to Kara again. “I was hoping you could put me in touch with Supergirl.”

Kara looked surprised, so Alex interjected. “Why?”

“L-Corp is hosting a fundraiser,” Lena explained, turning toward Alex. “With the rash of violent robberies being perpetrated by criminals with alien weaponry, I hoped she might be willing to play security. Perhaps dissuade them from targeting this particular event.”

“I’m sure Supergirl would be glad to help, Lena,” Kara said, laying a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’ll send her your way as soon as I can.”

Alex watched Lena’s face absolutely light up as she drew Kara in for a hug to thank her. Kara smiled fondly and patted her back until Lena drew back again.

“Well, I should leave the two of you to yourselves. But, please, come to the fundraiser. I’ll send you the information. I’d love to have you both.”

Kara looked at Alex with a raised brow, and Alex shrugged. “Sure,” she agreed. “I’ll see if I can get a team together, too. Extra security couldn’t hurt.”

“That would be fantastic,” Lena said graciously. “I’ll see you then.”

“Great! Let me walk you out,” Kara offered, her hand on Lena’s shoulder again.

Alex went to the refrigerator, rummaging through the cluster of fresh veggies and old takeout until her hand closed around a bottle of water. She pulled it free and closed the fridge, unscrewing the cap.

Long arms closed around her from behind, heated hands slipping back over her belly, and Alex leaned back into her wife’s arms. She had every intention of grilling her about Lena’s obvious interest in her, but Kara’s hot breath against her jaw stopped her short.

“I believe I was in the midst of doing something very important,” Kara husked into Alex’s ear, pressing tight against her back. Her hands slid lower, pushing beneath the waistband of Alex’s jeans. “ _You._ ”

Alex groaned as she was scooped off her feet and carried back to their bedroom.


	21. [Alex/Maggie] “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are stuck in a vicious circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at Sanvers! Set post-break up in season 3. Pretty angsty!

Maggie lays on her side with her eyes closed, moonlight spilling across her face from the open window. She’s exhausted in the best way, sated and happy, heart full to bursting. Every week, for a little while, she’s able to forget the circumstances surrounding this whole affair. She’s able to shut off her mind, lean into the woman she loves, and put aside the real life problems that broke them apart.

But every week, this is about the time it all comes crashing down around her again.

She knows she should never have allowed it to begin. The second she opened her door that first night and saw Alex’s face, she should have told her she couldn’t show up like this and closed the door without another word. She knew better. She knew what would happen. She’s fallen into this rut with an ex or two before.

At that point, it had only been a bit more than a month since it all ended. Maggie was lonely and everything was still fresh. It still took enormous restraint to keep from driving back to Alex’s place after work, to keep from calling just to hear Alex’s voice or texting to check on her. She was weak and grieving and the love of her life was standing at her door.

Maggie couldn’t bear to turn her away.

It was supposed to be just that one time. Then twice. Then, okay, three times wasn’t _that_ bad, was it?

This is the ninth time.

They don’t talk about it. They don’t talk outside of these nights at all. It’s become a thing, unspoken but expected, for Alex to turn up at Maggie’s door on Friday nights and leave before breakfast Saturday mornings.

It’s twisted, really, and screwing them both up and they know it, but it goes unacknowledged. Instead, they indulge, whispering words of love, pretending nothing has changed and they’re still _them_. Solid, unbreakable, ride or die.

Alex slips an arm around her hips and brushes her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. Her fingers slide across Maggie’s stomach, drawing circles around her belly button. She’s always so tender and soft when it’s over, touching Maggie like she’s something precious. 

_If that was true,_ Maggie thinks darkly, _she’d never have given us up._

She presses half of her face into the pillow. She knows that isn’t fair. They didn’t end their engagement for lack of love. The futures they envisioned didn’t align, and unless Maggie went through a major mindset change, they weren’t going to. They had to cut their losses and move on.

That’s hard to accept right now, though. Because what they’ve been doing isn’t anywhere close to moving on.

Alex’s lips brush across the shell of her ear. The sensation makes Maggie shiver and she can feel Alex’s smile against her skin.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie’s heart aches in her chest. Why is she doing this? Why is she subjecting herself to so much pain and disappointment? Why can’t she just break free of this cycle?

She knows the answer even as those questions come into her mind. Because it’s _Alex_ , the only person she’s ever loved and wanted and _craved_ like this in her entire life.

A palm puts pressure on her raised shoulder until she’s on her back, looking up at her ex-fiancée. Alex’s eyes are filled with love, her lips turned up into that pleased little smile Maggie adores.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

The words pain her and make Alex’s face fall in an instant. “Don’t say that,” she whispers, her voice trembling.

“You know we shouldn’t,” Maggie presses. She hates herself, but she feels like she has to say it. This charade is hurting her — hurting both of them. “We broke up for a reason, Danvers.”

“And we’re still broken up,” Alex says. “Why can’t we still see each other? I miss you.”

Maggie reaches up, cradling Alex’s face in her hands. “I miss you too, Alex. But this thing… It’s making it impossible for either of us to move on. We made a really tough choice, and unless something’s changed…”

Alex presses her lips together and shakes her head. Nope. She still wants kids and a partner who wants them too. Maggie can’t be that for her. And it still stings like a bitch to know that. It feels like she isn’t quite enough.

“I love you,” Maggie says softly, catching a tear on her thumb as she strokes Alex’s cheeks. “But we have to stop doing this. I think…we have to stop seeing each other altogether. For now, anyway.”

She can’t imagine a life without Alex in it in some capacity. She tried, for a little while, and she was miserable. That’s why it was so easy to let her in and fall into this arrangement. But she can’t keep subjecting herself to this. She can’t keep letting herself have Alex only to have to let her go. Her heart can’t take the constant turmoil.

They’re both in tears now, and Maggie can’t resist tugging Alex closer, kissing her deeply and fiercely. This is not because they fell out of love. And that’s why it sucks so damn much.

Eventually, the kisses fade in intensity. They’re slower, softer, lingering as long as possible but still tasting like that inevitable goodbye. When they finally part, Alex’s forehead comes to rest against Maggie’s, shaky breath warm on her face.

Maggie watches as Alex untangles herself from the sheets and begins to put on her clothes. She sits up and reaches for Alex when she comes over to kiss her one more time.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers against her lips. “I’m so sorry, Mags.”

Maggie smiles sadly. “I’m sorry too. If you ever change your mind…”

“I know. Same to you.” Alex pushes a lock of Maggie’s hair back behind her ear and gazes at her regretfully. “See you around, Sawyer.”

“See ya, Danvers.”


	22. [Alex & Lena] “What the hell were you thinking?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena butt heads. (AKA Aunt Alex totally gets in trouble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52952188).
> 
> This is not a shippy piece, but it falls into what I’m calling the “kids verse” (for now) where the main pairings are Sam/Alex and Kara/Lena.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

The sharp tone of Lena’s voice took Alex by surprise. She frowned, trying to remember if she’d done something recently to tick Lena off but coming up blank. She had maintained a playfully antagonistic relationship with her sister-in-law over the years, but it was the farthest thing from serious and totally mutual.

“I…don’t know?” she replied tentatively. “But I got the vegan patties for you…”

Annoyance flickered through Lena’s green eyes. Alex realized that must not have been the answer Lena wanted but she just stood there, baffled. All she’d been doing was flipping burgers on the grill with Kara until…

_ That little traitor! _

Kara had scampered away pretty quickly about thirty seconds before Lena appeared at Alex’s side. Alex should have realized her sister knew this was coming and had fled the scene. That meant she had known Lena was angry and hadn’t given Alex a heads up.

_ Brat. _

“Lena, I genuinely don’t know what you mean. You have to give me some context here. If Kara was supposed to say something, she didn’t, so I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Lena’s expression changed to one of utter exasperation, and Alex knew she’d hit the nail on the head.

“Of course she didn’t.” Her eyes moved somewhere over Alex’s shoulder, presumably glaring at Kara. She sighed, rubbing her forehead, then looked at Alex again. “I apologize. Let me try this again. It’s about Lori.”

“Lori?” Alex questioned, concerned. She didn’t quite see how that related, but if something was going on with Lori, she wanted to know. Her niece meant the world to her.

“Yes,” Lena confirmed. “Her school contacted us yesterday about an altercation between Lori and a boy called Ricky Jones. She kicked him in a rather…sensitive area when he was disturbing her during recess.”

“Oh.” Realization set in near instantly, and Alex felt guilt constrict her chest. “Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry. It was just a joke—”

Lena held up a hand to stop her. “I’m not terribly concerned about that part. I’m concerned that you’ve been teaching Lori to fight.”

“What?” Alex stared at Lena in disbelief, half-expecting to see her smirking. That had to be a joke, right? But no. Lena’s expression remained deadly serious. “I—  _ Of course _ I have.”

“Of course?” Lena repeated, just as disbelieving. “I don’t remember ever discussing allowing Lori to begin any sort of training, Alex. You can’t just take it upon yourself—”

“Lena, Lori is—” Alex paused and glanced around. Everyone here was in on the big secret, but the kids still didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. They had all agreed to fill them in when they were old enough to understand, but Alex figured they still had a few years to go before then.

Lowering her voice, Alex continued, “Lori is half Luthor and half Super. The Luthor half alone paints a target on her back. It’s unfortunate, but it’s true. How many times have you nearly died just because you’re related to Lex?”

Lena’s lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were hard. Alex knew she was angry, but her silence said it all.

“I’m sorry I didn’t run it by you, and I’m more than happy to have a talk with Lori to clarify my joke,” Alex said. She did feel badly about that. Lori was a smart kid, but Alex should have known better than to expect her to understand her sarcasm. “But I want her to be able to defend herself and have a base knowledge to work from when she comes into her powers. Don’t you?”

“She is mine and Kara’s daughter, Alex, not yours. You don’t get to make those decisions,” Lena snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s basic hand-to-hand,” Alex protested, trying not to sound impatient. She was getting tired of this argument already, but Lena was just as obstinate as she was. It could go on forever. “There are tons of kids Lori’s age in karate. This is no different. I’m teaching her to defend herself, and Kara okayed it.”

Lena’s eyes widened and her jaw clenched. “Excuse me?”

“Crap,” Alex sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She hadn’t meant to spill the beans. “Lena, listen—”

Lena waved a finger at her and shook her head. “Apparently, I need to have a chat with my wife. We’ll finish this conversation later.”

Alex watched as her sister-in-law marched past her without another word, a determined glint in her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alex took a breath and returned her attention to the grill.

So much for a fun family barbecue.


	23. [Alex/Kara] “You’re bleeding.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex cleans Kara’s wounds after her fight with Red Daughter and they have an emotional reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Kara revives in 4x21 “Red Dawn”. Could be platonic or romantic.

It had taken Alex and Eliza’s combined efforts to get Kara back home. She leaned mostly on Alex, her arm tight around her sister’s neck as they guided her through the woods. She was alive, but she was still weak. Without direct sunlight, it was taking her body a little longer than usual to power up properly.

She settled down on the couch with Alex’s arms around her as soon as they made it inside. Eliza immediately disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with a first aid kit, examining Kara with worried eyes. She knew she had to look pretty bad. Red Daughter had killed her; it was only because Alex hadn’t given up on her that she was back.

“Thanks, Eliza,” she murmured tiredly, letting her eyes drift closed.

Alex kissed her temple, easing her back into the pillows. She said something quietly to Eliza that she didn’t catch, but when she opened her eyes again, Eliza was gone and Alex had the first aid kit open on her lap.

“Mom went to make tea,” she explained softly, fishing out the antiseptic wipes. “Let me take care of you, okay? You’re bleeding.”

Kara nodded. She knew there was really no point. As soon as she was back to full power, her injuries would heal themselves. But the look in Alex’s eyes — the worry, the guilt, the fear — told Kara that she needed to do this.

She pushed herself upright, gazing into Alex’s eyes. A strong hand held her chin while the other dabbed lightly across the mark on her cheek. She flinched when Alex pressed a little more firmly, but the stinging sensation faded as quickly as it had come.

“Sorry,” Alex murmured. “Almost done.”

“Okay.” Kara let her eyes sweep over her sister’s face while she worked, grinning a bit at how serious and focused Alex was.

“What?” Alex drew back and discarded the wipe on the coffee table before reaching for another. 

“I just missed you,” Kara admitted easily. “I missed that look you get when you’re all intense.”

“I don’t think that went anywhere,” Alex replied wryly, meeting Kara’s eyes. “But I missed you too.” She held up the second wipe. “Your lip too…”

Kara stuck out her bottom lip and waited patiently for Alex to finish. She made a disgusted face, sputtering a bit when her lips closed again and she got a taste of the antiseptic.

“That’s gross.”

“Well, you’re not really supposed to taste it,” Alex teased her. “But I thought putting a band-aid on would be an even bigger waste of time. And kind of silly looking.”

“Totally silly looking,” Kara agreed with a smile.

She couldn’t stop smiling. She knew she shouldn’t be. With Lex and Red Daughter on the loose and all the horror they’d uncovered at the White House lately, the last thing she should be feeling was happiness. But she couldn’t help it.

“You’re staring, goof,” Alex said fondly.

Kara’s smile widened. “I’m sorry! I just— You’re here! You’re here and I’m dressed like this and you _know me_ again!” She was overwhelmed with happiness and relief and hope, and tears started spilling freely. “ _Rao_ , Alex, you remember me!”

“I remember you.” Alex reached out to clasp Kara’s face in her hands and brush away her tears. “I’m sorry I ever had to forget. I was just trying to protect you as best as I could.”

“I know,” Kara murmured. That didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt like hell. They’d had their share of turmoil over the years, but Kara had never felt so separate from Alex, and she’d hated every single second of it. And just this morning, J’onn had told her it was permanent, that she’d very likely never have her sister back the way she’d been.

But now she did, somehow. Alex had remembered her all on her own. All Kara could do was thank Rao over and over again for whatever miracle they’d been granted.

She wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and tugged her closer, nuzzling into her neck and taking a shaky breath. She needed this so badly. She needed her sister to hold her and wash the torment of the last few months of distance away. She needed this time, however brief, to reconnect and feel right with Alex again.

“I’m sorry,” Alex murmured again, kissing across the top of Kara’s head. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and clung to her tightly. “I’m here. I’m right here, Kara.”


	24. [Alex/Kara/Maggie] “I want to go home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets hurt on the job and tries to get out of staying in medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features married Kalex and a consensual, polyamorous relationship. Skip if you’re not into it.

“Stop giving me that look and eat your jello,” Maggie said, never lifting her eyes from the magazine in her hands. She could feel Alex’s pitiful stare without looking up, but she was steadfastly ignoring it. Alex had put herself in this situation, now she had to deal with the consequences.

“Maggie!”

With a sigh, Maggie tossed the magazine off to the side and looked up at her girlfriend sternly.

“Danvers, you were almost crushed to death. You’re staying in that bed until Dr. Hamilton says you can go, no exceptions.”

“But I feel fine,” Alex pleaded, reaching out for Maggie’s hand. “Please, babe. I want to go home. I’m going crazy here.”

Maggie kissed the back of Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She really did sympathize. She’d been injured in the line of duty a time or two before, and she hated being cooped up in tiny, sterile hospital beds too. The D.E.O.’s facilities were an improvement — sleek and modern and with those big, open windows to make the room seem larger — but the concept was still the same. She and Alex were built for action and being forced to sit back and do nothing was frustrating.

“Alex, the serum is working its magic, but you know you have to relax and let it heal you. You’re partly responsible for its creation,” Maggie said patiently. “Just chill, okay?”

Alex pouted, her brown eyes rounding. “I want to chill at _home_. I want to be in my own space and my own bed. Come on, please?”

Maggie sighed. She was about ready to cave in and go plead Alex’s case to Amelia when the door opened and in walked Supergirl in all her glory. She was a bit dirty from the nasty fight Alex had just escaped but otherwise all in one piece. Maggie was still a little amazed she hadn’t solar flared. That had been one hell of a fight.

“Kara, finally.” She sat back, relieved, as Kara approached and bent to kiss her. “She almost broke me.”

Kara laughed and stroked Maggie’s cheek. “You’ve got to build up your Danvers immunity, honey.”

“How can I when I have two of you to deal with?” Maggie bantered back. “She’s being stubborn, so she’s all yours.”

“I love that she’s mine when she’s stubborn and you get all the fun parts,” Kara teased.

“Hey, _she_ can hear you!” A hand reached out to tug on Kara’s sleeve, and Kara turned obediently to lean down and kiss her properly.

“Are you being difficult for Maggie?” she asked her wife, amusement in her voice. “You’re going to scare her off if you keep it up.”

Maggie grinned. She doubted that was ever going to happen, but the flash of uncertainty she saw in Alex’s eyes had her stepping up beside them and taking Alex’s hand again.

“She’s kidding, Danvers. I love you. Both of you.” She felt Kara’s arm wrap around her shoulders and smiled softly. She’d gotten damn lucky with these two. She’d never expected to fall into a polyamorous relationship, but she had felt this pull from the very beginning. She couldn’t fathom missing out on it.

Leaning down, she kissed Alex softly and Alex slipped a hand over her cheek. “I’m not leaving unless you send me away,” she said firmly.

“So…never,” Alex murmured.

“Never,” Kara agreed, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek. Her eyes fell to Alex again. “But you still have to be good and stay here until Amelia says you can leave. Understood?”

Alex huffed but nodded reluctantly while Kara and Maggie exchanged amused smiles.

“Attagirl, Danvers.”


	25. [Kara/Cat] “I’m going to kiss you now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to say goodbye to Cat just one more time before she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/53294356).

The sun was just barely lighting the sky when Kara rapped tentatively on the front door of Cat’s penthouse apartment. She’d been here countless times at all hours of the day and night during her time as Cat’s assistant and had long ago been given a key and bid to come in without knocking. But now that she wasn’t Cat’s assistant anymore and her mentor — her _friend_ — was leaving, that didn’t seem right.

She felt a little weird even knocking at this hour, but she wasn’t concerned that she was waking Cat or Carter. She knew Carter had already been sent to his father’s until Cat’s sabbatical was over, and Cat was a habitual early riser.

When the door inevitably opened, blonde eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Kara.” Cat looked up at her, equally pleased and perplexed by her presence. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” Kara assured her. “I’m sorry, I know it’s early. But I just wanted to say goodbye. I-I know we did, kind of, but that was—” She cleared her throat, cheeks warming. “I wanted to say goodbye to you as…just me.”

For a few long moments, Cat assessed her with a carefully blank expression. Kara fidgeted with her glasses, beginning to feel incredibly stupid, when suddenly Cat stepped aside.

“Come in,” she said simply.

Kara nodded and did as she was told, waiting for Cat to close the door and lead her into the kitchen. She inhaled the scent of fresh coffee and smiled, eyes falling to the immaculate French press on the counter. She ran off the sun’s energy and had no need for coffee, but she had always enjoyed the taste.

Cat seemed to notice this and smirked. “Would you like some coffee, Kira?” she teased. “Or should I make you fetch me a Noonan’s latte, for old time’s sake?”

“I think this should suffice, Ms. Grant.” Kara grinned and reached into the correct cabinet for two mugs, pouring out a fresh cup of coffee for both of them.

“Thank you.” Cat took a sip of her coffee, her eyes never leaving Kara’s. The rapt attention only left Kara’s face burning hotter, but she didn’t look away and instead attempted to apologize.

“I’m sorry for barging in—”

Cat cut her off with a wave of her hand. “No apologies. You’re not barging. You’re welcome here, Kara. I’m glad to see you again before I go.”

Kara nodded, chewing on her bottom lip and fiddling with her mug’s handle. “I just— I really don’t want you to go,” she admitted quietly, more to her coffee than to Cat. “National City without you…it doesn’t feel right.”

A moment passed before one of Cat’s hands slipped around Kara’s clenched fist. She looked up again and saw concern in her friend’s eyes. She opened her hand to take Cat’s properly and give it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll be fine. I know you need to do this, but…” She shrugged, smiling a bit. “I’ll miss you. I miss you already. You don’t— I don’t think you know how much you mean to me, Cat. And not just as my boss or my mentor, but in general…”

She trailed off when Cat dropped her hand and circled to her side of the counter. She turned, her smile tentative, as Cat’s hands slid up her arms.

“I’m coming back, Kara. I’m not sure in what capacity just yet, but I will be back. This is _my_ city,” Cat declared haughtily, and Kara chuckled. “I would never leave it, or _you_ , for good. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Cat had softened around her recently, but the passion in what she was saying now came through loud and clear. It was difficult for Kara to believe that _she_ was _that_ important to someone as glamorous and important and powerful as Cat Grant.

“I understand,” she whispered. Her arms wrapped around the older woman’s waist and she leaned down to rest her forehead against Cat’s. The intimacy between them on this level was brand new — they’d hugged over the course of their relationship at times, but last night things seemed to have progressed.

What inconvenient timing for Kara’s long-held fantasies to start coming true. In just a few hours, Cat would be gone, off to who knows where. Supergirl could visit, but it would never be the same as seeing Cat every day.

Maybe now was the time to finally be brave.

Taking a deep breath, Kara lifted one hand to cup Cat’s chin, guiding her upward. It had been a long time since she’d been with someone so much smaller than her, but she liked the feeling.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she said quietly, trying her best to make sure her voice didn’t shake. But maybe that was too strong; her nerves made her heart pound. “C-can I—”

Before she could finish the question, supple lips were pressing against her own. Her eyes widened in surprise before falling closed, and she mustered up every bit of control she could manage to be careful and tender. She had kissed James without any trouble. She was sure she could do the same for Cat, but her history of breaking noses still haunted her.

It was a _great_ kiss. Cat was clearly very experienced, so Kara let her direct them, trying to keep from trembling when a deft tongue parted her lips. Usually, her Kryptonian lung capacity let her go longer than any human she kissed, but that did her in. She had to break away to let out a shaky, overwhelmed-in-the-best way laugh.

“I see we still need to work on your assertiveness, hm?” Cat murmured, breathless herself. Her hands slid up to Kara’s shoulders, and she pressed closer to Kara’s body. “I have a few hours before I leave. Are you free?”

Kara’s eyes quickly widened in realization and she nodded, whispering _yesyesyes_ earnestly into another kiss.


	26. [Alex/Kara] “This is my life now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Alex of Earth-5441 locked up at the D.E.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EXTREMELY dark and angsty. **Content warnings for referenced trauma, violence, and death/murder. None of this is actively depicted, but it is talked about.** In part because of that, this is my second entry to exceed 1000 words.

“Alex?”

The voice, soft and familiar, prompted Alex to raise her head from her knees. Her breath caught in her throat and her hands shook when she saw the concerned face looking in on her from the other side of the glass cell.

“K-Kara?” she questioned, disbelief coloring her tone. “You can’t— It can’t be you. You’re not—” She swallowed hard, burying her face in her hands and trying to keep her body from trembling. She had to be dreaming again. That was the only way she ever saw Kara anymore.

_Kara is gone. She’s dead. I couldn’t save her._

“I— This isn’t my Earth. But it really is me. Not… _your_ me, but I’m still me. I swear.”

Alex took a slow, deep breath. She raked her hands through her short hair, lifting her head to look at this other version of her sister. She was alive. Healthy. Beautiful. She looked just the same as the Kara in Alex’s favorite memories.

“What happened, Alex?” Kara asked, pressing one hand against the glass. “You shouldn’t be here. Whatever you’ve done, you couldn’t possibly deserve _this_.”

“Oh, I do.” Alex laughed, but it was forced and humorless. “This is exactly what I deserve. If you knew…” Alex shook her head ruefully, tears welling in her eyes. Guilt and regret and a deep, terrible sadness wrapped around her heart. Bile rose in the back of her throat.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Kara said firmly. “Whatever you’ve done, it doesn’t matter. The D.E.O. on my Earth received a call for help from someone here, and it has to be about you.”

The conviction in her eyes was almost enough to make Alex smile. Kara had always had more faith in her than she deserved. She had always seen the very best in Alex, even when she was little more than a drunken, failing mess.

“I’m getting you out of here. Whatever happened, we’ll fix it together.” She stepped back, her eyes glowing with heat, and Alex was on her feet before she realized it, striding across her small cell.

“No! Kara, no!” she called out, hitting one palm against the glass door. She smacked the glass a couple times more, insistently, until the heat left Kara’s eyes. She turned toward Alex, confusion furrowing her brow. “You can’t break me out. If someone called you here, it wasn’t for me, okay? I deserve this, Kara.”

Kara’s hand pressed against hers through the glass, and Alex sucked in a breath. She wished with everything she had that she could touch her just one more time. She felt like she had been in this cell for an eternity. Her body was starving for affection, but even her mother wasn’t allowed to lay a hand on her during her sparse visits.

“I don’t understand,” Kara said. “Why are you here? What could you have ever done—”

“I killed Lena,” Alex interjected. Kara’s face paled, her mouth tightening, her blue eyes darkening with hurt. Her hand dropped to her side, but she didn’t move away.

Alex closed her eyes and took a step back, running both hands through her hair again. She knew she was breaking Kara’s heart; she hated the crestfallen look on her face. But she couldn’t let Kara break her out of here, and she needed to tell her why.

“She killed my Kara,” Alex explained, her hands bunching into fists at her side. She spoke mostly to the floor, but she knew her sister could hear her. “When she found out Kara was Supergirl from Lex, she teamed up with him. They targeted my Kara. They broke dangerous aliens out of the desert facility to send after her and did everything they could to break her and wear her down. And she kept refusing to give up on Lena. She kept insisting she could be redeemed, that she was still good.”

Guilt and uncertainty flickered across Kara’s face. Alex suspected that meant she was in a similar situation with the Lena of her Earth. Telling her story was painful, but if it could help this Kara at all, Alex knew she had to keep going.

“Lex and Lena had developed this new Lexosuit. It was a huge, monstrous thing. Ten times my size and powered by Kryptonite. Lena threw Kara all over the city with that thing, beat her down until she could barely breathe.” Alex’s voice choked off, and her chest felt overwhelmingly tight with pressure. She hadn’t fully recounted what had happened for anyone since she’d been arrested, and it wasn’t easy.

“She wouldn’t stop trying to talk to Lena. She wouldn’t come back to get under the sun lamps and recover. She was so weak, and Lex was waiting with Kryptonite bullets…” She swallowed hard, digging her nails into her palms. “Lena didn’t pull the trigger, but she handed my Kara over to Lex at her most vulnerable.”

“Alex.” Kara’s expression had softened, her hand tentatively pressing against the glass once more. “You did what you—”

“What I thought I had to do,” Alex finished for her. “Yeah. I kept telling myself that. But what I really did was give into rage and murder my sister’s best friend. She tried to surrender. She claimed Lex had her under some kind of mind control. I didn’t believe her. I told her she was a danger and—”

“Don’t,” Kara pleaded, her lower lip trembling. Alex watched in silence as tears tracked down her sister’s reddened cheeks. She pressed both hands against the glass, wishing she could sink her hands through to touch Kara.

“J’onn found out later she wasn’t lying,” Alex revealed. “Lex had been using some kind of experimental mind control device on her. None of what she’d done was of her own volition. But what I’d done was.”

Kara was openly weeping now, her forehead pressed against the glass. Alex stroked her hand across that spot, wishing she could feel Kara’s skin. But she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to comfort Kara when she had caused her this pain. She didn’t deserve a second of happiness after she’d taken an innocent woman’s life away.

“I have to live with what I did forever. Nothing, not even losing the person I love most in the whole multiverse, justifies what I did,” Alex said, her voice forcibly calm. “This is my life now. J’onn went above and beyond to arrange for me to be held here so Lex couldn’t get to me. But I’ll never get out.”

Silence fell heavily between them as Kara struggled to get her emotions back in check. Alex knew she should move, give her space, but she couldn’t. The glass pane between them was space enough. Instead, she waited until Kara looked up at her, eyes ringed with red and bloodshot.

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Alex breathed, her voice wavering as she traced the shape of Kara’s nose with one finger. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written pre-Crisis so things aren’t quite as they currently are in canon.
> 
> For the record, I don’t believe this is anywhere near what will go down with the Lena storyline this year. Supergirl is ultimately a show about hope and compassion, just like its main character. This is just where the muse took me.


	27. [Alex/Kara/Lena] “You’re distracting me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, and Lena spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for that abominable last chapter, have some fluff from my favorite trio.

Lena is entrenched in work late one Saturday morning when a pair of hands slide across her shoulders. She hums and leans instinctively into the touch, tilting her head when warm lips press against her cheek. The blueprints she’d been examining fade from view, and she leans up to accept Alex’s lips against hers.

“You’re distracting me,” she says, pulling one hand through her lover’s short, auburn locks.

“Exactly what I was aiming for. Today is supposed to be our day, Ms. Luthor,” Alex reminds her, raising one eyebrow. “No more work. You promised.”

Lena sighs but she doesn’t deny the claim. She and Alex have both been working on tempering their workaholic ways, but thus far, Alex has been a hell of a lot more successful. With Brainy as her right-hand man, she’s been able to relax when she’s at home and trust he can keep everything running smoothly. Despite having Sam to lean on herself, Lena is still struggling. She trusts Sam with her company, but after all the work she’s put into setting L-Corp on the right path, letting go of too much of her control is a hell of a fear for her. One she’s still working to conquer.

“You heard the boss, sweetheart.” Kara’s voice comes from the doorway and a second later, she scoops Lena up into her arms and carries her out of her office, Alex trailing along behind. Lena just smiles and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck without protest. She made a promise and it’s time for her to keep to it.

Kara deposits her gently on the couch, crouches to kiss her lips, then kneels in front of her to kiss the swell of her belly. Their daughter kicks inside, and Kara laughs, pressing her cheek against that same spot and whispering soft words in Kryptonese. The baby is always most active for Kara, always excited by her voice and her presence.

“Here, babe.” Alex sits down beside Lena and presses a smoothie into her hand. “We heard you this morning. You need something on your stomach, okay?”

“I know.” Lena accepts the smoothie gratefully and takes a few small sips. Morning sickness has been the worst kind of hell for her, but she’s been lucky to have it actually contained to mornings. As uncomfortable and disgusting as it may be, at least she has that.

“That’s my girl.” Alex grins and leans in for another kiss. Lena leans in eagerly for more, a surge of heat pulsing through her. She’s been almost constantly horny lately; it’s easily her second most persistent pregnancy symptom.

“Do our Saturday plans include spending half of it in bed?” Lena inquires. She feels more than sees Kara rise to mold her hot body against her back, blunt teeth scraping across the nape of her neck. “Mmm, because that sounds like an ideal day off to _me_.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Alex agrees, cupping Lena’s chin in her hand. Her eyes shift past Lena to Kara, her eyebrows lifting. “What do you say, Supergirl?”

When they’re swept off their feet and ushered into the bedroom in mere seconds, they know Kara’s answer is a resounding _yes_.


	28. [Alex/Kara] “Do you believe in fate?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a talk when Alex comes home from college for break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon. Could be read as platonic or romantic. Although probably more romantic.

“Do you believe in fate?”

Slowly, Alex opened her eyes. She was sprawled out over Kara’s body, laying on the roof outside their bedroom together, enjoying the pre-dawn quiet and the gentle breeze off the ocean. She’d missed Midvale mornings; the air wasn’t this clean and crisp in National City. It cleared her mind, eased the ball of stress that had taken up residence in her chest since midterms and had yet to clear.

She tilted her head up and regarded Kara with a miffed expression, considering her sister’s question. It had come out of nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence. But the pensive expression Kara wore was a sure indicator that this was a serious question.

“I don’t know,” Alex answered, pushing herself up from her spot on Kara’s chest to look down at her. “It’s a really nice concept, in some respects, but I don’t know if I think every part of life was predestined, you know? I think a person has to make their own choices and their life unfolds from those choices. Cosmic order or some all-knowing being doesn’t really sit right with me.”

Kara smiled like she’d expected that response and gave Alex’s arm a gentle squeeze. She closed her eyes and didn’t say anything more, but Alex’s interest was piqued. She poked Kara’s chest with two fingers to get her attention again.

“Why?” she asked. “What are you thinking?”

Kara gazed up at her again, giving her a sad half-grin. “I’m thinking…I’ve lost a lot in my life,” she admitted, her hand moving up Alex’s arm. “My family. My friends. My whole planet. Even Kal—Clark.” She pressed her lips together for just a moment before continuing. “But I’m lucky, too. Because I have you.”

Alex nodded, settling down against Kara’s pliant form, her arms resting on Kara’s chest. “Yeah, you do. Always,” she agreed.

Kara smiled and tugged Alex closer to press a kiss to her forehead. A wave of calm washed through Alex, her entire body relaxing under her sister’s touch.

“On Krypton, we didn’t believe in fate either. We believed that Rao set us on our life path and guided us where we were meant to go,” Kara revealed, and Alex nodded. They’d spoken of Rao before and Alex knew Kara still believed in the Kryptonian sun god. “He inspired our passions and our dispositions. He led us to our guilds and our bondmates and to those who would make an important impact on our lives.”

“That sounds nice.” It was all still a bit incongruous for Alex to think about. Religion and science were very separate subjects on Earth, but it was all so tightly interwoven on Krypton. She couldn’t fathom that ever coming to pass on Earth.

“Yeah.” Kara wrapped both arms around Alex’s waist, her hold firm and protective. “I believe Rao brought me to Earth so much later than Kal-El for a reason, Alex. And I believe a big part of that reason was…to find you.”

Alex’s breath hitched as blue eyes met hers intently. She could tell by the strength and confidence behind Kara’s words that this wasn’t a new idea. This wasn’t something that had just come to Kara now, out of the ether. It was something she’d thought long and hard about. She’d come to her conclusion and this was it.

“I know I’ve already apologized for how distant I’ve been since you left for college. But…” Kara took a breath and pressed her hand to Alex’s cheek, gazing up at her tenderly. “If I’ve ever made you think for a single second that you’re anything less than the most important person in my life, then I am so sorry, Alex. You are the _only_ reason I call this place home. Rao gave me you for all that I’ve lost and I truly treasure that.”

A small smile touched Alex’s lips, and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara’s arms closed tightly around her back, her face pressing into Alex’s neck while Alex clung to her.

“If Rao is what gave me _you_ …” Alex smiled, pressing a small kiss to Kara’s jaw. “I think I owe Him a thank you.”


	29. [Kara/Lucy] “Is that what I think it is?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lucy get hot and heavy at the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070374/chapters/52849453). Some implied alien sex parts.

Kara’s hands settled on Lucy’s hips as she gazed up at her friend in awe. The green in Lucy’s eyes was totally blown by her dilated pupils. Her lips were puffy and red from Kara’s kisses, her hair (longer than ever now and falling down over her shoulders) a mess from Kara’s fingers. Just looking at her made Kara’s stomach twist and something a bit further south begin to grow.

Instinctively, she pushed her hips up against Lucy’s and let out a hum when the friction sent a jolt of pleasure through her lower belly. Lucy groaned above her, grinding down into her lap. Her fingers tangled in Kara’s hair and yanked her head back enough to lean in and kiss her deeply. Kara melted against her, one hand pressing firmly into her back.

“Fuck,” Lucy muttered a few heady moments later, breathless and smiling widely. “You’ve really never done this before?”

“Never,” Kara confirmed, pressing a messy, open-mouthed kiss to Lucy’s neck. Lucy let out a pleased moan that turned into a gasp when Kara flipped their positions, pinning Lucy to the bed beneath her.

“Never woulda guessed,” Lucy chuckled, winding her arms around Kara’s neck. They kissed for a few slow, uninterrupted minutes while Kara throbbed and grew beneath her jeans.

When Lucy swatted her away to catch her breath, Kara parted her thighs and slotted herself into place, grinding against Lucy’s center without thought. Relief washed over her as some of the pressure eased and Lucy’s hands slid along her shoulders. She felt a little like a rutting animal, and maybe she was. Having a gorgeous woman spread out underneath her, open and willing, was triggering the more primal parts of her Sol had reactivated in her when she’d come to Earth.

Her face was red to the tips of her ears when she lifted her eyes to Lucy’s. It was only Lucy’s legs holding her hips in place that kept her from apologizing and backing away. Calloused hands gripped her cheeks and warm lips brushed against hers, almost impossibly tender.

“Is that what I think it is?” Lucy asked lowly.

Kara smiled nervously. This was another big reason she didn’t do hook-ups, but this was _Lucy_. Lucy knew her — _all_ of her — and Kara felt confident trusting her. But that didn’t make the subject less awkward; she tended not to discuss it with anyone but Alex.

“Uh, k-kinda?” she answered. “It’s not exactly the same as humans, but…yeah.”

Lucy drew Kara in and kissed the tip of her nose. “We don’t have to do this, Kara. We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable—”

“No, no!” Kara cut in earnestly. “I want to. I want you naked, a-and I want to be with you and make you feel good. I’ve just— I’ve never had sex with _that_ part of me. I mean, I _can_ and I really want to, but…my last partner was Mon-El and he was sorta…traditional.”

Lucy considered her seriously for long enough that Kara started to feel nervous. Lucy hadn’t outright rejected her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t grossed out. Kara wouldn’t be surprised; she was way outside the box of human norms, and humans didn’t always react well to what they didn’t understand.

“Well, I’m not traditional at all. And I want you, _every_ part of you. So, let’s not waste any more time.” Lucy grinned and gripped the hem of Kara’s top, pulling it up her back. “I want to see all of you, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and her heart soared. The dread of rejection faded away and was replaced by eager determination.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara replied with a grin of her own, shedding her top and reaching out for Lucy’s. “Happy to oblige.”


	30. [Sam/Alex] “You still like me, right?” “It’s literally our wedding day!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry into the “kids verse” (which may eventually just gets a fic of its own), although it’s prior to all but one kid. Precedes every entry so far.

The big day had finally come.

Despite Alex’s insistence she wasn’t nervous, her excitement was tempered with a little edge of apprehension. The last time she’d been on the cusp of making this commitment, everything had fallen apart. And though she _knew_ that wasn’t going to happen here, doubt still lingered in the back of her mind.

The ceremony was at City Hall. She and Sam had talked about a big wedding but ultimately decided against it. Alex had never been that invested in the idea when she was planning her wedding to Maggie. She wanted to marry Sam, but the only people she needed with her were her closest friends and her family. They could always have a party later; if they didn’t, there was always the possibility Kara and Lena would throw them one anyway.

Alex gave herself another critical look in the full-length mirror. She was in dark slacks and a dark button-down shirt with her favorite boots freshly polished and shiny. They’d agreed there was no need to go overboard for a courthouse wedding, but this wasn’t all that different from something she might wear any other day. Was it enough?

She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. “What do you think?” she asked her sister, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Should I have gone with a dress?”

“I think you’re beautiful just like this. You should be comfortable, like you and Sam agreed,” Kara said sincerely, smoothing out Alex’s collar.

“I know, I know,” Alex muttered. She pulled at the hem of her shirt and turned to inspect herself one last time. Yeah, she looked good.

“We better get moving so we don’t miss your appointment with the judge,” Kara told her gently. “Lena called and said she and your girls are already on their way over.”

Excited butterflies stirred to life in Alex’s stomach, but she held onto her composure. “Did you get Lori’s car seat strapped into the SUV?”

“Yep. Eliza’s already taken her down to get her settled.” Kara smiled and took Alex’s hand in hers. “Let’s go get you married!”

The drive to the courthouse was quick and easy. They found a spot a few cars down from Lena’s Porsche and headed inside to meet the rest of the family. J’onn, James, Lucy, and Winn were waiting with Lena, Sam, and Ruby, and hugs and kisses were exchanged all around.

While the rest chatted, Sam engulfed Alex in her arms and pulled her a bit out of the way, pressing their foreheads together. Alex took a slow breath, inhaling the familiar scent of her fiancée’s perfume, and wound her arms around Sam’s waist.

Tilting her chin, Alex pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips and felt her smile, one hand raising to stroke down her cheek.

“You look beautiful,” Sam murmured, brushing a kiss across Alex’s nose.

“Me?” Alex scoffed, pulling back to take another look at Sam’s outfit. It wasn’t unlike one of her work suits, but it was a little bit fancier and nicely pressed. “You look _incredible_ , babe.”

Sam grinned, gripping the back of Alex’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss. Alex melted against her, fingers tight on the lapels of Sam’s blazer, kissing her fiancée until she was left breathless.

“You still like me, right?” Alex asked. She smirked playfully, but a part of her really did need the affirmation.

“Alex.” Sam chuckled, a knowing glint in her eyes. “It’s literally our wedding day!”

“I know,” Alex murmured, her cheeks warming. “I just—”

“I like you,” Sam interjected softly. “I liked you the day I met you.” She slid her hand down Alex’s back. “I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you now.”

Alex smiled, her heart racing giddily in her chest. She was just minutes away from marrying this woman, and her nerves had finally evaporated.

“Arias-Danvers?”

“Alex!”

Alex looked up at her sister and nodded before tugging on Sam’s hand.

“Ready to get married?”

Sam squeezed her hand back. “Beyond ready.”


	31. [Alex/Kara] “You are mine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex soothes Kara’s insecurities post-Crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the presidential speech in “Crisis On Infinite Earths: Part Five”. Written post-Crisis, pre-Supergirl 5x10.

Despite all the chaos and horror and tragedy that had led to it, Kara was glad the new multiverse had merged Earth-38 with Earth-1 and a few other Earths, too. She knew that meant there had been some losses, with only one version of a person allowed to exist, but ultimately, there was no harm done. For most of the citizens of Earth-Prime, this was the life they had always known. Only those close to the heroes, with J’onn’s interference, remembered the original multiverse and what had become of it.

Selfishly, she loved it. She had always had her cousin by her side, but now all of her friends were here too. Losing Oliver was an awful price to pay, devastating to them all, but they would do their best to honor him. They would keep fighting, _together_ , to keep the new multiverse he’d helped create as safe as possible.

She, Kate, and Alex were all exhausted after the president’s speech concluded. Kara offered Kate a quick lift home and made the cross country trip in about twenty minutes. She’d expected Alex to have gone home to see Kelly when she got back but was pleasantly surprised to see her still waiting on the couch. She deactivated her suit and smiled as she approached, molding herself into Alex’s arms. She hadn’t wanted to ask and be needy, but she definitely needed this tonight.

“Stay the night?”

“Mmhm.” Alex stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, cradling her close, like she always had when Kara woke up from a nightmare in their younger years. And in spite of all the positives of this Earth, they still had the rather nightmarish Lex Luthor aspect to deal with at some point. Thanks to J’onn, Alex had been given some rather integral memories from Earth-38 that had set her views on Lex back how they were meant to be, but the rest of the world still believed the illusion he’d managed to create. The ‘how’ of it all was still a little beyond her.

“Kelly doesn’t mind, right?”

“Kelly’s fine, Kara. You need me right now. And I need _you_ ,” Alex insisted quietly. “I hate that you had to go through so much alone.”

Kara swallowed and nodded, burrowing further into the warmth of Alex’s neck. She’d hated it, too. She’d hated knowing that her home, her family, her friends were all gone and every effort she’d made to stop it had failed. But she’d pushed it down; she didn’t have time to be broken. Now, at least, she had them all back.

“It wasn’t like that here,” Alex murmured, rubbing Kara’s upper back soothingly. “Those memories of before that J’onn gave me, it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t so terrible.”

“I wish I remembered,” Kara said softly. “I’m sorry I’m not your Kara. I’m sorry I… I replaced her, I guess.” She felt a little out of place in this world. So much was the same, but so much was different, too. It was Lex’s influence — it had to be — but she didn’t know how to fix it. Maybe she couldn’t, but she had to try. Lex may have this new Earth fooled, but Kara knew better, and she knew she couldn’t let him walk free with all of this power. It would only end badly for them all.

“Hey. Kara, look at me.” Obediently, Kara lifted her head to meet her sister’s eyes, sucking on her bottom lip. Alex was looking at her seriously, her eyes soft with concern. “I know you don’t remember everything I do, but that doesn’t matter. You are still _my_ Kara.” She stroked Kara’s cheek and set their foreheads together. “You are mine. Always.”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears and her chest felt tight. The tiny part of her that had feared Alex would reject her was flooded with relief. But she really should have known better. No matter their circumstances, Alex was still _Alex_. She had always accepted Kara for everything she was.

“You’re mine, too,” she replied with a smile. “Rao, I’m so happy you’re okay, Alex. You’re _alive_.”

“Me too.” Alex pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead before tucking her head beneath her chin again. “We’re both safe now, sweetie. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for January, everyone! February to come tomorrow! Keep an eye out! 😊


End file.
